The Darkness Begins as the Night Sets In and the Moon Rises
by The Poarter
Summary: The moon is a object that can make moonlight. However Moonlight is not actual light but a reflection of the sun. In this case the moon does not produce its own light but merely a reflection. Just as every person's actions are not their own but an aftershock and reflection of the flaws and imperfections of society. If so than wouldn't it be so obvious why so many to chaos? Slow/Dark
1. Prologue

**The Darkness Begins as the Night Sets in and the Moon rises**

READ, REVIEW AND VOTE

**This is an acceptance from Psychotic Addiction's challenge which I will find very enjoyable to write. However I do wish that my readers do four things as they read my stories.**

**Private Message me to continue the story if you think the wait is too long. It gives me motivation to continue my work. You can also message me about OC characters you would like to add, tactics that can improve it or simply direct me to similar works.**

**Reviewing would be nice as my stories tend to get only one or two review per chapter. It doesn't have to be much, just a sentence or two.**

**Tell me when I'm deviating from the challenge or making the story a copyright of another piece since I am taking inspiration from several popular fictional and non-fictional works. Remember though. This is my original idea so don't hate.**

**Take inspiration from my story to make your own work following Addiction's challenge as he is correct. There isn't enough stories like those out there.**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

_A moon is a celestrial object that can make moonlight. However Moonlight is not actual light but a reflection of sunlight. In this case the moon does not produce its own light but merely a reflection of such. Just as every person's action is not deliberate but an aftershock and reflection of the flaws and imperfections of society._

Prologue:

Today is just another day in my very mundane, miserable life. The weather seems to reflect my general mood. There a cloudy overcast with the occasional drizzle but not a Thunderstorm. It's April and as expected in Toronto there is rain and lots of it. Not now but probably later in the season.

April 30th was today's date. One month exactly from my birthday.

Not like birthday's were ever fun though. In fact the opposite. My birthdays were miserable. Beatdowns, taunts about my size, petty betrayals, my heart shattered and broken by a school crush and that's just at school.

At night the streets became very dangerous. No one in my neighbourhood in the right mind walked them altogether after sunset. Well, unless you were one of them that is.

Two years ago I made the mistake of staying out past sunset and was stabbed for my shortcoming. The gangs run this part of the city and they always have a "special surprise" for birthday kids. Said surprises tended to be broken windows, smashed cars and the occasional bonfire with your house.

I don't have the worst of it by far from what I've learned but when your house is egged every season and your garbage cans destroyed it creates an atmosphere of misery.

It wasn't always like this though. My family, the three of us, used to be a normal one. I would go to school as my parents went to work go good grades and went to the babysitter before being picked up by my parents. We used to be a normal, somewhat unambitious family.

Then my father made the wrong decision of buying a house after my sister was born. It would have been bad with that alone. However he had chosen the second worst neighbourhood to live in without researching beforehand.

The place had looked innocent enough had a nearby school and train station. But the price seemed "off". Different than the other houses we had visited. It was too cheap in my opinion. None of the others had such a low price.

However it was because of the price that my father bought the house.

That was the one decision that had ruined our lives. My younger sister had just been born. As a result I had to leave school immediately to picker her up leaving little room for friendship. While other kids were out playing sports or joining clubs I was home babysitting. And it was something I had grown to hate.

I learned quickly that things were never what they seemed.

After our house started displaying problems I started distrusting a lot of the things around me. So when a rich kid named Peter offered ma a place to join his "crew" I was immediately suspicious.

Turns out my suspicions had been correct. Peter's crew was one of the minor hoodlums, later gangs that controlled the area. This was five years ago. Now he runs the neighbourhood and claims the poor side of the bridge as his turf. The reason why the authorities did nothing was because his grandparents were millionaires and were very well connected to the cream of society. It basically allowed him and his friends to get away with almost anything.

I initially refused to join because I didn't want to get tangled in any of his mess. Something that bastard made me pay for refusing. You see Peter could get away with anything but anything drastic and the cops would have to stop looking the other way and start investigating. If they did that then a lot of corruption would become recognizable and it means a loss of face which translated into a loss of funding.

So Peter made my life miserable.

My school life, social life and home life.

He destroyed and sabotaged my education. By using the principal, a family friend, Peter made the teachers and rest of the staff turn a blind eye to the bullying and like a normal kid I thought that ignoring it or talking it out would make it go away. It didn't.

The teachers themselves sabotaged my work saying I never handed anything in rod reduced my grades. By the time the Principal changed it had become a habit to never associate with me for any of the teachers, old or new.

Then he destroyed my social life. Peter made sure that there was always something to keep me going as a suicide would no doubt draw suspicion. He was wrong. I didn't need anyone to not commit suicide other than myself. After all is life not worth living even for a few moments?

Peter knew this. Nevertheless he had his crew scar away any friends I could have made. No matter how hard I tried nothing worked. Everyone left me.

They he destroyed my home life. My father, a substitute teacher, had difficulty finding work which led to him taking it out on me. He didn't physically abuse me expect once where he hit me on the top of my head with a plate.

However everything else seemed to be fair game to him. He mentally belittled me, degraded my confidence and was never satisfied with my accomplishments. All because he believed that he was worthy of money because of a degree.

He's wrong. A degree helps but it is ultimately up to how you act to earn what you want.

He didn't understand that and blamed me. Refusing to find ways to solve problems he turned his anger on me.

I admit that I fell into Peter's trap and spiralled down a cycle of self-destruction. I became disruptive in class to gain attention, acted clingy for any form of a friendship. It was why my "friends" left me. I stayed away from home as long as possible because I was tired of doing the insane thing which was confronting the issue over and over again, expecting different results.

My life was miserable.

Eventually Peter stopped involving his crew and himself, content to simply watch as I slowly destroyed an chance of a happy life. It was only my days just before high-school did I realize his plan and much I regretted not taking his offer.

Or plunging a knife into his throat the first day I arrived to this hell hole.

This world was truly twisted.

Over the past 18 months I tried to change3 my habits and behaviour, but as the old saying oges, old habits die hard. It was only then did I realize how much of my life was taken away from me and that I was going to kill Peter and his friends one day.

I walked into the school building not minding how everyone either ignored or reacted negatively to me. Can't really blame them. I was douche for nearly an entire year before I finally wised up. In my opinion I improve my image from hopeless loser to time bomb.

I always got into fights. Well not always but at least once a month.

I hate people. Well not everyone. I have a handful of colleagues and a fewer amount of people I call friends. It wasn't easy earning their friendship. In fact the number of people I could consider friends could be counted on one hand. Not much but it is certainly better then elementary school where everyone hated me.

I spy one of my collegues Saju. Saju is a 16 year old Hindu girl. She's down the hallway and gives me a little way which I return. Yes I have a little crush on her but I know how to conceal my feelings better than I did in elementary school. I won't be a good idea to drag her down with me.

A few guys bump into me causing me to stumble. In annoyance I turn to them on my left side. The same side I was stabbed on.

I notice that Saju had already left for class. Now I turn my full attention to my assailents. It's Ijithan, one of the Sri Lankan/ tamil kids that make up the large population of Juniors in this high school.

Him and his pals smile at each other as they enjoy my quick flash of pain. Lime me Ijithan came from the poor side fo the creek.

I glare at him for a few seconds, clenching my fists before releasing them and look way.

_Coward_

I could feel the group grinning at their small victory before moving on.

Unlike me Ijithan had fully accepted and integrated himself into this life. IN my opinion that is. I can be wrong.

Like many of the kids from the poor side of the bridge he drinks, smokes and spends his nights doing whatever he wants. However Ijithan is more than that. Like me he wants to escape this hell hole, just not the same way. Ijithan is a people's person.

It was extraordinary in my opinion. It was also why he hadn't dropped out yet, like most of the kids from my scho9ol and why he had such high grades.

Whereas I had to do everything by myself, Ijithan had all the support in the world.

I brushed my thoughts about him aside as I entered the classroom. He knew that I was a time bomb from the black eye I gave him a month ago. For my troubles I had a bloody lip, a couple of loose teeth and a concussion.

XXX

Deep in the confines of the warp a portal slowly opened crumbling the walls of the realms of each Chaos god.

None of the paid any heed to these portals. For while they opened to alternative realities the gap between them and the warp was unstable at best. It required at least the blessing of a chaos champion if not the Chaos gods themselves to traverse through these nearly impossible to reach worlds.

That said, once the portal closed the influence of the gods on the minds were greatly weakened. If that occurred the chaos gods could lose a ridiculous amount of followers for little gain.

As a result the portal was ignored. Even so the portal grew larger.

XXX

Today's history/Civics class was as interesting as possible. I had already memorized all the interesting facts such as how John A. Mcdonald used the Manitoba revolt to improve his bill for his railway. In fact I had begun looking at American history for its "diversity". Theirs was like a labyrinth, a paradox and a web of contradictions and misinterpretations.

And that was appealed to me. You understand could only go so far. Experience however would take me farther. I wanted to feel the power of those who "wrote" history yet I can't. I'm too weak, too cowardly and too stable. I needed power, madness and chains of fear to spread my history.

I shake myself from my thoughts.

"And that is why the First Nations People hate the whites," explained my teacher with hand gestures.

"They fought and fought but lost and always got the worst end of the stick,"

I liked my history teacher. While she was a mediocre teacher, Geral was a brilliant presenter. Even the most boring of lessons were interesting with her. Nevertheless the bell rang causing uproar of footsteps and echoes of teenagers putting their books in their bags.

I stayed a little to ponder my last thought. Most people were either excellent at advertising or at their work but never both. Was that the secret to making history? Doing both?

I didn't have time to think my thoughts more thoroughly since I had to get to music which was on the other side of the school. Finding the studio and getting there after going through the hallways was always a daily hassle but something I had come to live with. I didn't receive that much of a reaction from the school, since everyone else was either talking to friends, ditching or going to class. Sometimes a combination of them.

I heard an argument occur a few lockers from where I was walking but ignored it. Probably a couple arguing with each other. Stuff like this happens almost every day. The guy thinks the girl is too bossy and the girl thinks the guy isn't paying enough attention to here.

It's usually yelling but almost every other week a fight occurs and it's up to the staff to break it up. If this is one of the best schools in Toronto, I'd hate to see the worst. But I can't judge anyone. I've been in ten fights since I arrived here _outside _of school, which is far more common. I only won my first fight because Ijithan had underestimated me. I had him in a chokehold until his friends got me off him. After that I got my ass kicked no matter what I did.

I've fought a few different guys sometimes where I was at an advantage, sometimes outnumbered. My worst fight was one where I was outnumbered six to one and on of the guys had a gun.

This was a few months ago before my grades started slipping and I started getting into fights more often. When I was being mugged one of the guys pulled a gun on me. Quickly I had disarmed him and while he and his pals had been fumbling turned the tables.

There was one thing I didn't consider there though.

"Do it. I dare you," smirked the bastard.

I pulled his bluff and the trigger. Nothing. No ear splitting pain, no recoil and certainly no one screaming in pain from bullet wounds.

The gun hadn't been loaded. By the time the though had crossed my mind I was tackled to the ground and being kicked by his connies. My ribs still hurt from that incident.

But I got even with one of them. I had pulled my knife on one and slashed the muscles of his legs, most likely his left. Once they saw their friend bleeding the other five ran.

That's what humanity is. We build and create new ideas to succeed but the moment something goes wrong we run.

Why didn't I report this to the police or told anyone? Simple.

A few months back my dad had gotten shot during a mugging as three punks stole his wallet in public. They took everything. However the punks were two things. Stupid and lucky. Stupid with the fact that they had shot my dad in broad daylight in front of at least four people.

Lucky as this was Toronto. As a city we're advanced and ahead of Americans in certain fields. But not in security. Even with a full description the police still haven't found them. Goes to show how incompetent Toronto's finest are.

I enter the classroom before sitting on the chairs around the large circular tables. Each table has four or five chairs. People tended to congregate with their friends. My table on the other hand was filled with teenagers that were "different" so tot say.

None of us shared anything except for the fact that we are "different". We didn't act like everyone else because we saw the world and society, we found ourselves locked up in, as it was. Some of us joined a gang, one of us spent our days alone, one took completely alone with our family and the other has mood swings from promising to never give up to the being in the pits of hopeless despair.

Guess which one is which.

I had taken solace in the fact that I was met for bigger things but this world seemed so bleak for me as a poor kid. As a member of the underclass you don't grow up with a lot of positive influences, role models or hope.

The other class mates entered happily, in slight frustration, misery or a combination of everything else. I felt a spike of hate form from within me as I looked at a lll the naïve fools that lived happily while I suffered. Even with the uniforms one could distinguish the rich from the poor.

The ones from my neighbourhood slouched slightly, had rings around their eyes and looks less cultured from all the problems in their area. Honestly, the only reason people lived on that side of the bridge was because it was a good place to either vanish from society without much investigation and attention or because of the cheap housing prices.

I mean you could buy a five bedroom house on the corner with three washrooms, two kitchens and an attic for only $300,000.

On the other hand, the out of area and "rich" kids held themselves in slight confidence and were far more positive in their emotions. That's to be expected. None of them have to live like we did. Half the kids from my area dropped out a few years ago. Not completely unexpected.

With a neighbourhood like that dropouts were expected. No doubt most of them either work in the family business, become pimps and whores or if they are lucky, find work in the factories.

I sighed just as the teacher entered. I wanted to escape this hellhole so badly.

XXX

One again the portal appeared but this time something strange occurred. While the first portal was fairly large, enough to fit a small child and transport it across world this newer and large portal had enough energy to send a lesser daemon to any world.'

However it wasn't just this that made the portal unique. Slowly, the portal became more and larger before splitting into two human sized portals once again.

Another thing that made this portal unique was the fact that it touched the realms of two major chaos gods instead of chaos undivided. Strangely it was also the realms of the two chaos gods respective realms met.

The portal led to from one destination to another.

In one reality the warp could not sustain itself in anything but the most minor of forms. However its inhabitants didn't need the warp to demonstrate their ability to represent it. The first was Jetlix's world and it intrigued a Slaanesh daemon who had been passing by.

On the other end of the spectrum there was a world filled with magic ripe for the picking for the changer of ways. This world was one which was brought to the attention of a Daemon of Tzeentch, who liked all Tzeentch's daemons had an increased perception to things occurring around themselves.

Unfortunately the bridge between the two worlds, with the warp as its medium, was unstable/ Only the most lowliest and weakest of worshipers of chaos could pass through it unscratched. To send someone through would require one of two things.

One was that they be untouched by chaos in the beginning and be fostered by the warp once they reached the said world.

The other possibility was to strengthen the gap between the worlds an send themselves into realspace. Unfortunately such energy requirements were enormous and would require nothing short of a Chaos Champion or quite possibly a Chaos god to deem fitting results.

But alas the Tzeentch daemon who had discovered it could do nothing but watch and stare hungrily.

That was before a plea for help arrived from the first world to any being who would answer. The plea itself would band the three "unique" individuals into an unlikely alliance where they would prosper and wreak havoc on all the worlds connected to the warp and beyond.

XXX

_Let me kill you_

_Tear you and break you_

_Bind and blind don't matter not_

_For with me you can escape society rot_

_Eve and two and you may never know_

_But let me tell you what you should not for sow_

_The blessing of the chaos gods few ever know._

I blinked at the thoughts and poem in my head. Where di that come from I hear laughing which prevents me from thinking of that poem.

The two people I am beginning to hate more and more. Sarose and Jiri. Sarose is a shopkeeper's son who is very connected to several corrupt politicians. It was how his parents were able to afford a three story house and drive a new Toyata, which I knew of. His uncles probably had blackmail material on almost everyone explaining why he could mesh into a group very easily and hate me. I had nothing to hid. Or it might be because he's just that popular and everybody hates me. Either way, Sarose was a playboy and won the hearts and minds of half the girls in our class.

The there was Jiri. The first time I had met her in 7th grade I was hoping to stya friend with her or more. But like Safiaa the two of us drifted apart. After I was publically humiliated by the guys in my class when I asked her out I turned to Jiri for help. That bitch just laughed and did little to comfort me. Now that should have been what should have taught me something. But like Naruto, who is a stupid character and a horrible anime, I clung to false hope and tried harder.

Now our "friendship" has blown up in my face as the bitch laught at me. I knew she wasn't my friend but I held on to the false hope that we could be civil to one another as we held on to false personas. I am such an idiot.

"So you like music," the bitch mocked.

Sarose joined in with her.

A few minutes ago I had gotten carried away in the moment listening to various pieces of music I had come to enjoy. My taste in music was delectable and when I found myself listening to a beautiful piece of music I tended to get slightly carried away

Sarose taped his fingers on is desk uncaringly obviously trying to mimic my piano movements. He doesn't know a thing about pianos.

Nevertheless his actions infuriated me. Many other people took it upon themselves to mock me now, most notably Mahd and Ijithan who shared three classes with me.

"How's your sister? Oh how's your sister?" mocked Mahd continuously..

Fuck he's making it easy.

I knew that while I could fight Mahd it would be ten seconds be I either lost, pulled out that knife I carried or gave up.

None of those options seemed appealing to me.

"Hey Jetlix, want to know what happened to your m-"

I tuned the rest of Ijithan out. I knew what was coming. A mother joke where he made fun of someone's mother. They got old quickly but were meant for three things; TO force the person to lash out for little reason, to seeth like I did or make someone shut up.

For me seething was the only option. I got into fights after and outside of school. By that time my rage had died down and I took my leftover adrenaline on the internet. My eyes had payed the price.

The taunting seemed to go on for hours as Mr. Gladworld just ignored it in his office. The man was a horrible teacher but he had made the effort in beginning and was always fair. After a few weeks he had given up though.

I tried to block out the taunts like I had done for years yet somehow they kept coming. Adults like when they say that ignoring something makes it better. It only makes it worse because ignoring and pacifying yourself makes you seem weak and thus an easy target.

I had bottle in my emotions for years. But today had been bad. Worse than normal. I had run to the school late, been lectured by the hall monitors, bullied by my science teacher, my former and current group mates, nearly failed my computer engineering class and had nearly been poisoned by my mother's substandard cooking.

Today was not my day.

Funny thing about human psychology. People try to control their emotions by bottling it up and hoping it goes away when it only festers. And when something is festering and boling all it takes is a little spark to start the fire.

"Will any girl ever-" taunts Jiri.

That's it. I have had it with this world. Fuck it! Fuck all of it!

We are nothing but tools and are fools to not see it. That's why we have friends and family. So that we can use each other to meet our goals. So when a stool doesn't work to your digression you don't sympathize with it.

You dispose it.

I grab my chair as I rise up. They're still laughing thinking I'm bluffing. I'm not. I smash my chair on Sarose head before he could react. I smash his face several times against the slowly destroyed chair. By now everyone has stopped laughing in shock at the scene. I don't let them get over it as I further horrify my classmates.

Using the legs of the chair I impale Sarose. Lifting the chair up one more time I let the legs pierce through his body. It only goes down one inch as the tip isn't sharpened and not appropriate for killing people. However it still completes its task. I hear a sickening crunch.

His ribcage has failed as blood leaks out from the wounds. I twist with some effort. It's not easy as the chair lacks a handle appropriate for this task. However the legs complete their task. The twitching stops as Sarose spurts out globs of blood from his mouth.

But my mork isn't complete. By now the shock has worn off across the class. It is demonstrated as Mahd and Ijithan slowly get up warily and get into fighting stances no doubt ready in case I attack either of them. Obviously they've never seen someone murdered in front of them. I have however. Sarose is alive but unless someone helps him in the next minute or so he won't be.

I don't care though. Someone else needs to die today. I quickly turn by body before dashing to Jiri, grabbing my metal pen off the table. I can forgive and enemy but never a traitor. Jiri betrayed me and for that she deserves to die.

By now Jiri has noticed my course of action. However it is too late. I was already in arms reach of her by now. That bitch tried to run away or push me way but for gets one tings.

I'm a rugby player.

Not the best kind I will tell you In fact you could very easily say I'm the worst on the team and it would be true. However the fact remains that rugby taught me a few moves.

I tackle Jiri to the ground. The two of use tumble to the ground together since I overpowered by ruby tackle. I quickly right myself up. I position my knees over her elbows locking her arms in place, her ample bosom being nearby crotch. Any other day and this would have been a position I would have fantasized over.

Not today though.

She ties to break free of my hold. It is difficult I admit. As a soccer player Jiri is very agile and energetic. Especially from what Micheal tell me. However there are two reasons why I defeated her. My male biology allows me to be stronger than her by default.

Then there was my upbrining. Jiri has lived on the rich side of two where everything is peaceful. Me on the other not so much. While I am weak compared to the other kids in my neighbourhood my rugby training has started to counteract that. In fact had my rugby training gone on for a month longer I pretty sure that all the years of abuse and inactivity would have washed out.

I click my pen out with one hand while using the other to hold her steady. By now Jiri is flailing, trying to get out. Unfortunately for her, her fate is sealed.

I plunge my pen into her left eye forcing it through the soft flesh. Jiri frails for a second before her body slumps twitching occasionally. I dug the pen an inch deeper coating my entire hand and wrist in blood.

Blood continues ot spurt out of her left eye as I hoist the pen up. I feel some difficulty at first before hearing a snap. The pen broke. I relinquish my hold on the pen before standing up. Blood coats my face and clothes but I don't care.

In less than 15 seconds I have murdered two of my classmates.

Even with the scratch marks the bitch inflicted upon me I feel no pain. Must be the adrenaline. Whatever it Is I don't care. I scan my surroundings. My classmates are now hyperventilating and two of them seem prepared to vomit.

Weaklings. I was four when I saw a bunch of people murdered in Bangladesh over some racial issue. I didn't bat an eyelid back then. Of course it wasn't until five years later did I understand what happened. But the again I can't blame my classmates. Now one here has seen someone die in front of them. My class mates stare at me in shock.

Double homicide.

The crime that was committed in front of them.

Even Mr. Galdworld was cowering before me. The paralysed man had probably just entered the studio expecting some trouble and found two bodies and a his favourite pen, which he had lent me, broken. It was a very nice pen too.

No one moves a muscle. The bodies begin decaying with flies landing on them. Might as well leave.

I stare at the class one last time before I walked out of the studio.

I guess I finally stopped lying to myself.

XXX

When I was six years old my father had once comforted me as I cried. I had come home with a cut on my arm from playing soccer. My father had gotten off his computer and have me proper treatment. I remember yelling at me about soccer.

"I can't play soccer! Everybody makes fun of me and it hurts too much!" I shouted to him as loudly as I could.

My father merely smiled at me.

"Jetlix, you'll always get hurt. It's all about growing up. How else are you going to be a big FIFA soccer player one day?"

I used to idolize my father back then and hung onto every word he said. So like a good little boy I smiled and yelled at the top of my lungs that I was going to be strong too one day. It's because of that speech that I play soccer every day.

I do it out of habit even now.

I used to love my dad but now I seem him as everything I had in humanity. I grew up and accepted any pain that came my way, never forgetting what my dad had installed in my life that day. I was too young to understand back than but now I understand what he truly meant. You only get stronger through pain.

It's funny. That was one of the last happy moments I had with my dad.

XXX

I couldn't contemplate my thoughts any longer before I vaulted over a white fence in a random suburb I found myself in. I had seen a beam of light and thinking it was a the cops, scrammed. Turns out it had been a passing bike. Still I'm being a little careful. I continued to walk down the street aimlessly. It's 11:21 according to my watch. 10 hours since I had killed Jiri and Sarose. Ten hours of being hunted by police and here I am on this highway in the middle of nowhere.

Jiri was the younger sister of a police Inspector, who had probably earned his position Through hard work and skill. I had met the guy once and he was okay in my book, unlike several of the people I knew of. I liked the man. Now he's probably leading the largest scale manhunt in the city.

Can't say I blame him. I sigh in understanding as the rain drizzles onto my uniform washing most of the blood away. Yet I can't seem to regret my decision. As I keep walking down the street I realize that this was probably for the best. I can still rebuild my life if I ever get out of prison. Otherwise I'm pretty sure I would have cracked years later and killed more than just two people. This probably was for the best.

_Oh who the hell am I kidding?!_

The rain starts to increase the more I walk. Soon I'm running as fast as I can to the nearest house. Must be at least five miles out of the city by now Soaking wet I notice a church up ahead and enter it.

My sneakers squeak on the cold, hard marble of the church. I feel a sense of Déjà vu. Soaking wet I still can't deny how… glad I feel. Contrary to popular belief I am not a terrorist nor extremist muslim.

I'm a Christian who abandoned his fate years ago. For example I come to church whenever I feel like it because of the welcoming atmosphere. Its better than the droning of the Imans whenever I celebrate Ramadan.

It's not that I hate my religion but a combination of attitudes of muslim kids, racism, restrictions and simple social taboo after the 9/11 attack has made me turn to a more open-minded faith It's because of this faith that my life has improved over the past year. I've even talked a few times here without my parents knowing.

Not today. I slipped into the rows of wooden seats before the stage and prayed for guidance. Today I truly needed it. My life had turned into a mess in 24 hours and I faintly hoped my prayers would be answered if faintly.

_Forgive me for I have sinned._

I clasped my hands together hoping for an answer and praying.

_I have murdered on of my fellow brothers and sisters no matter what their faith and sins were. No matter what they have done I have killed them and today I am praying for guidance and assurance. Assurance that I will not suffer. If there is a god, any god I hope they answer my prayer and guide me._

By the end of the prayer I was begging for help. But there is an old saying.

Desperation only attracts vultures.

For when you stare and shout at the abyss too long, the abyss looks back answering in glee.

XXX

The portal shone brightly in the warp whether by coincidence or fate. However one thing was certain the abyss noticed. In the realm of the lord of change a lesser daemon noticed the shining portal and mortal ripe for the picking.

At the same time in the palace of Slaanesh another lesser daemon, much more powerful, felt the pain of a soul nearby begging for help. The soul was praying in a church. _How interesting. _

While the mortal wasn't that special he was definitely ripe for the picking. And at another world at that. Yes, this mortal will do just fine and the rewards of ecstasy delivered by the prince of pleasure itself will be incalculable.

Yes he shall get the mortal and answer its prayers.

However something caused both daemons to be shocked; meeting each other.

XXX

The first to find the portal to this new dimension was the Tzeentch Daemon. At nearly 10 feet in height the daemon was larger than any mortal man. With blue feathers and obviously avian features the daemon looked exactly like a lord of change except for two things.

The first was its hundreds of eyes which appeared and disappeared at random parts of its surface and the Warp energy, visibly coursing through its leathery wings.

However nothing could prepare it for the arrival of another, much more powerful, Daemon and sorcerer. At nearly 10 meters, the Slaanesh daemon was a sight to behold. Centuries of service with the Prince of pleasure had taken its awe-inspiring toll.

The outline of the daemon gave it the appearance of a large minotaur at a glance. However this wasn't the case. Instead of flesh the entire body of the daemon was covered in chains, prodding spikes and the still living mortals imbedded around and covering its entire body. Silent screams of terror and pain deafened by the moaning echoes of the different mortals filled the air. The blue daemon recognized several dark eldars, humans, orks and dozens of other species of the Milky Way galaxy embedded on the skin of the lesser daemon.

While it did look vaguely like a Minotaur the Avian one knew better. There was easily 4 arms embedded in the body of the daemon hidden in plain sight and just waiting for its pry.

Two arms were shaped of a man's, two of a slithery mortal serpent and the last two were that of a grand arachnid prodding for its next meal.

The souls and the bodies of the mortals tried to escape to no avail, for its all-knowing torturer saw all and plucked them back with tis warp powers. The Minotaur shaped Daemon shuddered in pleasure no doubt feasting on the pain and false hope of its unfortunate victim which foolishly believed in escape.

For the first time in a long time the daemon of Tzeentch was truly glad it served the chaos god it worshiped. Otherwise it feared its own sanity. Truly mortals were foolish to be coaxed by this god if this was a sample of its avatar.

Hoping to avoid a fight the Tzeentch daemon bowed before its superior.

"How about we make a deal?"

It would take every ounce of the Daemon's charisma to not run and seal its fate forever.

XXX

A wind blew across the church putting out the candles in the room and filling it with darkness. Despite the cold breeze that had assaulted me just a minute ago I couldn't help but feel hopeful.

Partially because I hoped that someone had answered my prayers or most likely hoping this would end. I was right on both accounts.

Step. Step. Step.

I heard a man stepping into the rows around me filling it with light. Not the holy light. Just a light that made me feel wary and slightly shudder.

"Watcha doing here boy at this hour?" asked the man not bothering to stop.

He kept on walking towards me with a care in the world. Instinctingly I went into a fighting stance before loosening up. This was the house of god. No one fought in here.

"Nothing much. Just praying," I answered hoping he wouldn't press the subject.

The universe hated me, for he did.

"Really, and why would a terrorist like you pray in the house of the lord?"

The terrorist comment hit me hard. I wanted to scream at him, yell, punch him or something. Yet I held it in just like I did so years ago and have done.

"I never said I was a terrorist," I replied evenly.

"You never said you weren't," smirked the man from what I could see from his face.

By now I could smell him. His odour was disgusting. He reeked of alcohol and dirt. Maybe something more.

A bum from what I gathered.

I slowly decided to leave before things went bad and the cops added one more crime to my name.

However I didn't take two steps before the man pulled out a gun.

I tensed at the sight. _Shit. _Why does this happen to me? Today was definitely not my day.

"I bet the world wouldn't miss on more brown kid like you, would it?" he toothily grinned.

His shaking hand slowly released the safety. However by this time I was on him. Years of fighting for my life physically and mentally had honed my reaction and perception time slightly above that of a normal human.

So I saw that while the guy was about to kill me with a pistol I also knew that his aim would be really off. I could also tell that he wasn't someone who used pistols a lot from his grip but used rifles. And I also knew that when I dashed a few steps towards him he would panic. He didn't obviously expected me to fight back.

Wrong motherfucker.

I also knew that when I quickly disarmed him with my right hand while pulling him toward me with my left he would expect a major bruise in the morning. What I didn't expect was disarming him with his gun in my hand and brutally smashing his face with it.

I could tell from its feel that it was a P229 or P228.

Somehow my body had remembered the previous experience a few months ago and did its part. However what I didn't expect was a loud cracking sound to happen before the guy's forehead caved in.

The gun was stronger than I thought. Once again I found myself covered in blood, in the middle of nowhere and

-a book drops-

Over a dead body as a priest has seen me kill in cold blood. Today was not my day.

I start to run before I hear a shout.

"Wait!"

Later I would feel stupid but I back than I still liked going to church. So like an idiot I stopped when I priest told me to. I turn around and see a white man in his late forties running towards me.

The blood rushes to my brain as I think of a solution, any solution that will not end with another life on my hand. The gun is still in my hand and I half-heartedly raise it. The priest doesn't seem surprised by my action and slowly pulls out something. I was a millisecond away from firing before he pulls out a lighter.

"Smoke," he asks gently.

I blink surprised at the gesture before roughly grabbing the lighter. I might need it later. If the short priest was disturbed or angered by my actions he didn't show it.

"I don't smoke," I replied.

"And a good thing too," answered the priest otherwise not surprised by my answer.

I cut to the chase, "What do you want?"

"No child," he shot back, "It is what do you want? Do you wish to have your revenge and finish what you started or do you wish to start over?"

The eyes of the priest seems to darken slightly as he speaks.

"Why do you care?" I questioned still holding my gun at him. At this range no matter how bad I am, I won't miss.

That's what I kept telling myself as my hand shook.

"I care because I see something in you, child. You have the willpower to rule worlds, cause chaos and most of all join a truly worthy cause," the priest answered cryptically.

"Get to the point!" I yelled nearly pulling the trigger before stopping.

Why would I want to kill a priest.

"If you want to have new life far away, Chaos is your answer," the priest explained. His voice is now becoming distorted for whatever reason. I don't care.

"And why should I join this 'chaos'," I air quoted.

The priest merely smirked before turning back to the stage.

"Because you have nowhere else to go," he replied before turning back to me, "If you truly wish to take control of your destiny, chaos is your answer. Join us Jetlix Sinjid Rahman."

I put the gun down now interested in his proposition. I don't know why but I want to join this "cult". Maybe it's a lie to by some time for the cops to show up but I don't care. I'm desperate now.

A few days ago I would have laughed at his explanation, called him crazy and left. Back then I had some place to go. Now I have nowhere. I can't go home. My parents and sister will hate me. I can't meet my "friends" and stay over will all the cops after my blood and I can't stay here with the dead bum.

"What do you have to do?" I ask now sitting down.

"Simple. Pledge yourself to the two true lords of Chaos; Slannesh and Tzeentch and you can be your own man, rebuilding your life."

_Wait that's it?_

"Very well."

However I didn't know if these "chaos" gods don't exist I'm prepared to shoot my way out despite never firing a gun in my life. Flinching as I stepped over the bleeding body of the bum I open his jacket and find another magazine. That brings my total bullet count up to 24 or 26 if this my gun is fully loaded. Considering that I haven't fired a gun at all I would say that I could kill between 4-6 six people at a distance of 5-10 meters before using up all my ammunition.

Not seeing anything else I sat down on the wooden bench, before placing the gun in my hand.

"I, Jetlix Sinjid Rahman, hereby pledge myself to the truest of Chaos Gods, Slannesh, prince of pleasure and Tzentch, the lord of change. I hope you guide me on my journey that will shape my destiny," I spoke toward the ground.

For a moment nothing happened and I was prepared to call bullshit before I felt a tickle on my toes. My shoes started disappearing like dust to a wind and leaves to a small gale. In less than what I thought was three seconds my entire body turned to dust as a book slammed into me and I scattered to the winds, to another world and to another realm altogether.

The Blademaster's bloody revolution had begun.

PROLOGUE COMPLETE

**To all those who wish to make me do this on another thing instead just Private message me. This story's beginning can easily go anywhere. Just remember that you have to put up a good argument though.**

**I hope the readers weren't disgusted by my religious ideals, explanation and etc. I apologize but I have no idea how to properly write a religious act except for obviously Chaos.**

**Don't forget to read, review and vote on the best Tyranid pet my profile.**


	2. Chapter 2: Harbringer of Chaos

**The Darkness Begins as the Night Sets in and the Moon Rises**

READ, REVIEW AND VOTE

As English Teacher later

**This is an acceptance from Psychotic Addiction's challenge which I will find very enjoyable to write. However I do wish that my readers do five things as they read my stories.**

**Private Message me to continue the story if you think the wait is too long. It gives me motivation to continue my work. You can also message me about OC characters you would like to add, tactics that can improve it or simply direct me to similar works.**

**Reviewing would be nice as my stories tend to get only one or two review per chapter. It doesn't have to be much, just a sentence or two.**

**Tell me when I'm deviating from the challenge or making the story a copyright of another piece since I am taking inspiration from several popular fictional and non-fictional works. Remember though. This is my original idea so don't hate.**

**Take inspiration from my story to make your own work following Addiction's challenge as he is correct. There isn't enough stories like those out there.**

**Last but not least I hope that you at the vote on all my polls which I may or may not put on my profile. Currently my poll is the following:**

**What is the best Tyranid pet I can give to my protagonist?**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

_A white knight is shining armour is one that has never had his armour tested._

Chapter 1: The Harbinger of Destruction

Insanity is but a delusion. Hallucination are not what most people see as it is. What if we most of us can't simply see what "mad" people can. What is we are the ones that are insane. If that is the case, they are the ones not insane and it is us that are dreaming in a make believe world. Perhaps there is truth in these words as Psykers live through this dilemma every-day and so do those corrupted by chaos.

They breathe, live and die seeing things no other untouched mortal can. It is only through our last moments do we realize this. And realize how wrong we have been.

Wind swept across my body as I grabbed the book that had been thrown at me. I didn't know why I wanted the book. Perhaps it was because the book was my only source of comfort. Maybe it was also because I had found myself turned into a whirlwind of dust and this book might just be my only thing from home.

Whatever it was I clung on to the book for dear life. The winds kicked up as I felt myself moving at a greater speed. The speed increased until I was just inches away from releasing the book. My muscles screamed at me through the pain and my mind felt numb. I could barely acknowledge what was going on around me.

Just when it seemed too much I found myself landing on a very, very soft bed. I released the book instantly glad that I had done so. My arms were sore, very sore and I couldn't help but be glad that I found myself here in this soft bed. Sweat glistened over my body as my back pain amplified greatly. Yet I couldn't help but get comfortable in this bed. For a while I just lay there closing my eyes and just enjoying the sensations. Maybe this was just a small fraction of the god of pleasure's domain.

That instantly made me shot up. For the first time in a while I stared at my surroundings. I was lying on a very elegantly designed bed. The colours seemed to melt itself into thousands of intricate patterns that would make even the most masterful of tailors green with envy. Around me I saw a pink sky with a beautiful sunset. I took one step out of my bed, helping myself to the realm I found myself in.

To put simply it, was beautiful. Birds flew and several strange looking cows trodded off in the distance. Around me my bed was a small creek. Every single thing was on a much smaller scale yet seemed to intricately merge with the floor. Animals hunted and birds chirped. I found myself enjoying the small wildlife greatly before deciding to get another look at my room. The rooms had stars which twinkled brightly pleasantly to my eye.

They weren't irritating like normal bright lights yet they shone greatly around me giving me a wonderful look at my room. The walls seemed to be alive as beautiful it was elegant. Life sized painting of people, warfare and construction happened all around me. Every wall was different yet somehow connected to another.

The first wall I saw had a couple dining with their children pleasantly laughing at the husband jokes before he tentatively kissed his wife. The woman merely blushed at the action. The second wall showed the same man building a wonderful bridge. Even though it was still incomplete yet was an eye catching marvel of architecture and engineering.

I had studied medicine once though.

The curvy aesthetic appeal combined with the dark indigo colour seemed to match the sky. For what seemed like an hour I looked at the painting, finding myself simply content at the beautiful work of art. At dawn the bridge seemed to catch fire with colour. Even the most negative of guys would have found themselves relaxing at the sight of these men making the bridge.

Finally the third wall showed a war. Well more like a battle. I saw hundreds of men and women fighting against incredible odds for the bridge that they had built. It must have been a wonderful bridge once it had been complete. But now all I could have felt was sadness as the bridge slowly crumbled before exploding into white dust.

_Such a waste of art._

I couldn't help but feel regret that something so beautiful was destroyed so quickly.

"Indeed it is, Jetlix," answered a voice softly. I turned around and found myself looking at two of the most beautiful women I had ever seen.

One of them stood at 5 feet 9 inches, had a c-cup breast and a very toned body. I couldn't help but find myself staring at her body. Her curves left little to the imagination yet at the same time constricted my thoughts. She was dressed in some yoga pants and short dress, over her stockings. Here chest was covered in a _purple _tank top with the mark of Slannesh from what I could have guessed. Her Indigo eyes and dark brown hair only seemed with enhance her already amazing body. While she wasn't the most ahem full woman I had ever seen her confidence in herself as she walked toward me would have had most men from my world taking at least a second glance.

I'm pretty sure even a gay guy would have thought of her as beautiful.

The second woman was slightly shorter than her companion and was dressed in a dark blue business dress. She wore white heels and socks that seemed to go elegantly with here tanned skin. Her hair was in a braid and with the glasses you could have passed her off as a very strict secretary. If only you could get over the fact that her outfit only enchanced her beauty.

It was only a little later did I realize that this was actual the form both the daemons had taken in order to "convince" me to work for them. It worked.

I shook my head a little getting my hormones under my control. I was not going to be captivated by this woman no matter how hot she looked. Life had taught me well. If someone looked as amazing as this woman as there was something you were missing. I was right.

Both of them walked towards me carefully stepping over the animals which scurried away from them. I turned my head toward the new cathedral that had recently been created on the grassland/floor.

"Such a waste of art," explained the woman as she observed me.

I could easily notice the hunger in her eyes. It was almost as if she was seeing something I was not. I'm not much to look at in the first place. At 5 feet 4 inches and 110 pounds there was nothing that special about me. Add into the fact that I was a poor kid judging from the state of my clothes and I knew something was up.

But I decided to play along with the lady.

"Yes, such a waste. I find that as human beings all we do is destroy. But if we don't how can we create anything?" I answer still looking at the floor.

After a few moments I sat up.

"What do you want?" I questioned.

The woman in the blue dress smiled, "It is not what we want, its what you want,"

The taller woman stood up now, having finished fiddling with my hair. That felt nice though.

"What do you mean?" I asked. For some reason I had to know. Was it possible to turn my life around with the help of these two "gods"?

"You seem sceptical," The secretary replied toothily. I didn't like the way she looked as she did that.

"You are but a lonely child," interrupted the larger woman before the secretary could say anything to me, "Join me and the cult of pleasure and I assure you that you will not find yourself wanting."

As if to emphasize her point the woman scooted over to me on my bed. My thoughts slightly muddled from her contact and I couldn't help but slightly agree with her. Maybe that is what I want. A friend. To not be alone. Slowly the woman embraced me, fogging my mind even further.

Slowly my body felt dreamy, misty even. My basic desires slowly came to the forefront of my mind. Everything I wanted to do. Kill the bastard Ijithan and all my tormentors from my past, grow rich and laugh as those who had looked down on me before toil and kill each other for my attention. Sadistic but what I truly wanted most of all was to ravish a woman.

I mentally shut that thought off. Something was affecting my mind, making me think less clearly. The more I thought about it thought the more I desired the woman who was now fondling her hair and leaning closer to me with her large breasts.

What I would do to ravish her, here right now. Yes I would love to ravish her here with me as that secretary watched or probably joined in. It would be like those fantasies I had always dreamed off. And as a member or messenger of the Prince of Pleasure and lord of change they probably knew a thing or two.

Suddenly I snapped out of my thoughts pushing the woman as far away from me as possible. The prince of Pleasure. That's what had been fogging up my mind.

"You, bitches!" I roared at them only to receive a tight slap from one of them. Said slap sent me crashing into the wall.

"Really, I expected more from you," sneered the woman.

"Yes. More than just this. I expected someone stronger. How many times have you ran away from your "fights" than charging head on or facing the problem. How many times have you-"

"Shut up!" Jetlix Interrupted, "I know you work for the gods. I know you do."

The two woman smiled at each other before looking at me. A chill ran down my spine. It wasn't like showing your bad report card to your parents or getting humiliated at school. This was a primal fear on unholy levels.

A primal fear of my species in general. However instead of a sabre-toothed tiger or a gun to the back of my head the fear that gripped me seemed almost… religious. I felt weak and at the mercy of a demon I had only heard stories of. Only thing was you can't merely describe a demon. It is like scratching the surface. Describing a demon will only do so much. Standing in front one let alone two is a very traumatizing experience. Just standing there you feel weak and insignificant. You want to forget everything and just give in. You want to give up and not have to experience pain.

I felt a volcanic pain grip my skull, forcing me to kneel in front of the two demons in front of me. Painfully tears ran down my cheek as I tried to relieve myself from that pain a little. Just merely standing in front of them made my body feel as though it was being eaten alive on the insides by rats. I felt them chewing my intestine, almost hearing them squeaking inside of me and smelt their body odours. It was sickening. Yet at the same time my body felt twisted.

I felt weak. My bones felt as though they were about to collapse from under the pressure. The nerves and joints that connected me to my body seemed to explode in a gore of pain. I could _actually feel _the nerves tangling out of my body. I felt the brush painfully in the air drifting away from by body, little by little.

_Give up. Give in. It will only be so easy. Just give up. Give in._

Yes the voice was right. I would be so easy to give up. I could make this go away. Make the pain stop. This didn't have to continue.

_Are you going to do that again? Run away from your problems? Have you learnt nothing? Learnt that you have to face your problems like a man or die trying? _

I wanted to bury that voice inside my head. I wanted to stop listening to it and make the pain go away. But I couldn't. It was right. Was I going to run away again?

_Fuck this shit. Until I collapse…_

The thought was drowned out by the pain I continued to feel from the demonic presence. I wasn't giving up that easily. While the pain might have been beyond anything I had felt… it wasn't beyond anything I had imagined.

I tilted my head defiantly toward the two daemons who had cast away their ladylike forms and shown me their two colours. I couldn't make out much from the way tears of pain soaking my eyes though.

One seemed like a blue, birdman without any eyes in a cloak. The other looked like a dark indigo Minotaur with hundreds of chain things moving around its body. They stood 10 feet and 31 feet tall respectively.

For a moment I wanted to spit on them. However my will crumbled immediately after that. I couldn't handle the pain. My back arced as I found myself on all fours.

"Say it. Say their names", they both whispered in my minds.

_What names?_

"The names of our lords. The names of our gods. The names of the Lord of change, the ultimate sorcerer and the Master of evolution," whispered a voice gently.

I tentatively listened to the voice and found my resolve strengthening.

"The goddess of love, the Dark prince of Pleasure and the King of passion," continued another voice seductively.

There was no going back now. The two voices were now my crutches. I felt as though I could trust them with my life. I don't know why but I did. My mind suddenly felt clear for a moment and the pain disappeared in that instant.

Taking my chance I said it. I said their names.

"SLAANESH AND TZEENTCH," I roared at the top of my lungs as my voice echoed into the darkness of my mind.

I felt pain once again. Only it was magnified greatly. The voices were gone now though. All that was left was me. All the traumatic experiences I felt in my entire life seemed to have merged together into one moment. All the suffering. But I would not give in. I will not. I cannot. I didn't live this long to be slave to someone else.

I remembered killing Jiri and remembered why I did that. I subconsciously wished to never be the slave of anyone else. I wished to be nothing but what I chose to be. That's what I wished. Now I was going to do it.

Nothing was going to chain me down. No one was going to walk over me like they for years. I will not bow. I will not bend. And I will not be broken.

I screamed in pain as the pain magnified for one single moment. It felt as though a newborn star had been placed in the middle of my body incinerating my insides pushing me outwards and pulling me back in at a fluctuating rate. Yet I held on. I will not give up.

I kept telling myself that. Than the pain subsided almost instantly. Relief flooded my body as I finally felt the cool embrace of my own body instead of the scorching heat of fire and plasma. I felt rivers of sweat dribble down from my forehead like a dogs tongue. My muscles ached from all the stress I had gone through in such a short time and I was pretty sure my bones were close to collapsing.

Yet I couldn't be happier. The pain was now but a distant ache. It felt good that I started laughing in joy.

However I was cut off by a mental shockwave which rippled my mind. While it wasn't as stressful or difficult to recover from as the supernova of fiery pain I had experienced it told me one thing.

_This was only the tip of the iceberg._

The daemons had started getting impatient. But why would they be so impatient when they could live forever. I mentally blinked at that thought. How did I know that?

I glared at them hatefully before composing myself in front of a higher power.

"Do tell me what purpose that served. Getting my mind fogged up with sexual thoughts and mocking me."

The two daemons simply looked at me before chuckling relentlessly.

"The reasons are simple," explained The Tzeentch Daemon as he swooped down to my level, "Had my associate here been able to seduce you than the two of us would have to find another mortal harbinger of our faith. To be seduced so easily and so quickly would mean that you would never survive the world we are planning on placing you in. If you had been seduced in such a short time we would have to search for a new servant to do our bidding.. There is no doubt that many of the mortals of the world we are sending you to have the ability to make love potions should they wish."

The Tzeentch daemon explained before hovering where it stood.

The large Slaanesh Daemon took it as its cue to explain.

"Then there is the mental capacity. As a servant of us we expect you to turn this world we are sending you to into our own daemon world of our respective gods. At the very least you are the forerunner of the invasion force. Failure is not an option. Even without our involvement there is no guarantee you wold possess the mental fortitude to be up for the task. By forcing you to say the names of our respective gods we are demonstrating that you are at least stronger than most mortals; Even more so when you are saying the name of our gods in this realm."

As if to emphasize its point the Slaanesh Daemon grabbed a chunk of the wall and ripped it off showing several screaming souls who tried to enter the realm of the two daemons. They screamed, moaned and shouted in some language Jetlix's did not know of. Evidently the room was sentient or at least programed to be a proper construct of the two daemons as it quickly repaired itself of the damage done to it by its master.

In less than three seconds it seemed as if the damage had never occurred in the first place.

Almost offhandedly the Slaanesh daemon continued

"Of course the pain you felt for a few moments was also the information we began transferring into your mind. The information will help you subconsciously or so to say, nudge you in the "right" direction."

In other words the daemons had centuries of knowledge they could impart with me quite easily. But since I could barely a minor droplet of information there was no guarantee or added insurance that would cause them to do so.

I shivered at the power that the two daemons, no new bosses displayed. Crossing them would be disastrous. If such warp magic was done by the construct of their doing how powerful were they.

"Very powerful, youngster," replied the Tzeentch Daemon.

I mentally noted that I had felt a slight shift in my mind when he had read my thoughts.

"However you know that we are nothing more than little droplets in the ocean of Chaos and you are standing in one of the calmest islands. Had we not acted and you had not interested us, you would have been cast out in the open and sheered mentally and physically alive by all its inhabitants," explained the Tzeentch daemon calmly. I felt no arrogance from it even though it was such a powerful being. Nor did I feel any hate emitting from the Minotaur thing.

For the first time I felt … grateful to the two daemons. No they are still daemons to me but the fact remains that the two of them could have easily cast me out and let me suffer. At the very least I could listen to their proposition.

"What do you need me for?" I questioned before regretting my answer

The Minotaur walked up to me until its body was just a few feet away from my face. I could literally see the black eye outlines of the things that were stitched to its body. One rushed out and tried to grab me in desperation. However my paranoia of my new bosses had skyrocketed the moment the Slaanesh daemon had started walking toward me.

Quickly I hooped away from the desperate soul, getting a chuckle once more from the two giants.

"We need you mortal, because, you are quite literally the only one who is weak enough to traverse through the portal an to this "magical" world of Halkeginia," however the Tzeentch Daemon noticed my slight frustration and explained in more detail, "At the moment you are one of the only one who can do it. Get to the world and we can slowly train you from afar. If we prepare you now there is no guarantee that you will be able to survive the trip. The portal is like a weak and shaking bridge. Anything small and weak can traverse to the other side,"

"However a daemon or even a chaos cultist will cause the portal to collapse and all resources would have been wasted,"

"I see. Do you wish me to do anything once I get to the other side?"

"Correct. We require that you do three things. The first is that you stabilize the portal slowly. None of use expect immediate results. The second thing we require of you is to create war on the world. Should enough people be sacrificed or killed than the portal will be greatly stabilized and we can easily traverse to your aid. Of course it will help you achieve fame, notoriety and wealth. After all this is your fresh start, is it not."

The Tzeentch daemon seemed to know the right words to say even though his body language seemed to barely hold his excitement. Nevertheless I couldn't find myself finding the proposition more and more appealing by the minute.

I nodded, "What is the third thing?"

The Slaanesh Daemon playfully flicked me. Of course playful to him is full blown painful and excruciatingly torturous for me, "We require that you get stronger. At the moment you are too weak to survive in the Imperium let alone the warp. Gain strength and then we shall collect you. I am not one to throw away a tool after it has done one job after all."

That was a blatant lie. The Tzeentch daemon found no more use for the boy after this job and would willingly give the boy to it in a heartbeat for itself. However they both knew that should Jetlix actually succeed than he could easily be made into a daemon prince.

I nodded feverously hoping to avoid the enormous pain I had felt from the daemons mere touch. A few days ago I would have said screw all and ran away in the opposite direction. But I was already in this mess. Than there what they were offering to me.

"Very well, I accept," I answered looking at the Slaanesh daemon in the eye, than looking at the creepy eyes of the Tzeentch Daemon.

"But I'm going to need something to start with," I exclaimed. They couldn't exactly expect me to jump into a world but naked could they?

I didn't even want to know if they were sadistic enough to do that.

_Oh who the hell am I kidding, of course they are._

The Slaanesh Daemon merely looked at me for a second judging me before stabbing himself creating an enormous amount of screams from the stitched souls that were on the unfortunate bit of skin. Then slowly, blood drop and warp lighting every second for minutes it had pulled out a glowing bony book. It seemed disappointed that it could not have continued torturing the souls further.

The Tzeentch Daemon also seemed to do its part as it conjured up what seemed to be a large lump of lustrous metal.

However it didn't end as the two seemed judge my reactions at their "gifts". I put them both in my coat pocket hoping to use them for future reference.

"You're going to need a new coat," acknowledge the Tzeentch Daemon.

I looked down at my coat. Sure it was old, wrinkled and ripped but it was my coat. I had worn this black leather coat since I was in sixth grade. Back than it had been a too big for me. It still was.

However before I could argue with the Daemons the Tzeentch daemon had taken my coat and started "upgrading" it.

Black turned to dark purple and blue. The fake leather turned into the real thing and the two logos of the Chaos gods appeared on my right and left shoulder; Slaanesh on the left, Tzeentch on the right.

In less than a second the Tzeentch daemon had turned my old, used long coat into an awesome trench coat. I put the coat on. The measurements seemed a bit off but I felt that I could grow into them sooner or later.

_It seems as though it is every cow's dying wish to have their hide turned into something this badass._

The Tzeentch daemon observed me with its many eyes as I put the coat on.

"While you may regret what you do in this world it is still up to you. Bring the world to its knees and you shall have your revenge on those in Scarborough who have wronged you," he assured to me.

"What if I don't want to do this?" I asked. I didn't want to kill more people than I had to. In Scarborough every kid from my side of the creek has killed something or someone. Didn't mean I enjoyed it.

Internally the Tzeentch Daemon was miffed at the way the mortal was acting. It should be glad, grateful even that it was given the opportunity to serve their gods. However the Daemon berated himself at the thought. While this mortal had pledged himself to chaos, the powers of the warp had little influence on his mind without them being damaging.

The portal opened up, its white glowing light illuminating the room they were in.

"When your looking back at your life twenty years from now," encouraged the Tzeentch daemon, "Wouldn't you want to say you had the guts to walk through the portal?"

I slowly nodded. I did. I felt a large hand grab my shoulder though. The Slaanesh daemon looked down at me.

"Raise hell," it replied before gently pushing me through.

I nodded at the daemon walking through the portal. The bright light illuminated my body and I found myself relaxing. For a few minutes I walked through a tunnel of light hoping to reach the other side. In a few minutes I found myself on the outskirts of a small town all alone and a nobody.

However now I was nobody. And that's what I wanted. I wanted to live a life without rules and the constraints of society. I had finally gotten that.

(In the Warp)

The Slaanesh Daemon chuckled after the drama had unfolded. The Tzeentch daemon knew how to put on a show. It had promised to be "gentle" with the child in order to make it more cooperative.

"Interesting mortal," commented the Daemon.

The Tzeentch Daemon merely nodded. Very interesting times were coming.

**Chapter 1 End**

Melee Weapons:

Melee weapons of Halkeginia are both plentiful and unique. In a world where ammunition for firearms are difficult to find for commoners, lack of proper firearms that can match most magical abilities and the cheapness of weapons and the amount of citizens who at least know how to handle a melee weapon is enormous. Melee weapons in Halkeginia range from simple piece of wood to the powerful and unique elemental weapons blessed by chaos.

Our hero will know this fact well.

_**Most men can handle Adversary. If you want to test a man's character give him power.**_

_**Also to but it in perspective Jetlix SPECIAL stats at the moment. are as follows**_

_**Strength: 5, Perception: 7, Endurance: 6, Charisma: 5, Intelligence: 7, Agility: 6, Luck: 4**_


	3. Chapter 3: The Night Begins

**The Darkness Begins as the Night Sets in and the Moon Rises**

READ, REVIEW AND VOTE

This chapter will mostly be flashbacks

**This is an acceptance from Psychotic Addiction's challenge which I will find very enjoyable to write. However I do wish that my readers do five things as they read my stories.**

**Private Message me to continue the story if you think the wait is too long. It gives me motivation to continue my work. You can also message me about OC characters you would like to add, tactics that can improve it or simply direct me to similar works.**

**Reviewing would be nice as my stories tend to get only one or two review per chapter. It doesn't have to be much, just a sentence or two.**

**Tell me when I'm deviating from the challenge or making the story a copyright of another piece since I am taking inspiration from several popular fictional and non-fictional works. Remember though. This is my original idea so don't hate.**

**Take inspiration from my story to make your own work following Addiction's challenge as he is correct. There isn't enough stories like those out there.**

**Last but not least I hope that you at the vote on all my polls which I may or may not put on my profile. Currently my poll is the following:**

**What is the best Tyranid pet I can give to my protagonist?**

**Thank you for reading and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: The Night Begins

_Most men can handle adversity. If you truly want to test a man's character give him power._

_ -Abraham Lincoln_

The past six months had been busy for me. As a fifteen, now sixteen, year old boy I had to make a reputation of myself. No one wanted to hire a skinny kid like me. So I gave them a reason why they should.

An interesting fact about the brain. Most of the time, less than 20% of the brain is used for thought processing, memory and creativity. The other 80% is wasted on senses or in some cases, rarely used at all.

I didn't need to use my senses that much thanks to the Slaanesh daemon. Apparently any servant, no matter how minor, is gifted the ability to feel and view the world in ways beyond mortal comprehension. I still have trouble believing it.

I felt the texture of the leaves, the roughness of the bark and the cool, pleasant sensation of wet sand as it covered my feet. My near-sightedness had been cured and I saw the world is all its bright and vibrant colours. Occasionally I believed that it was a dream, an illusion. Near-sightedness ran in my family so I believed that I would be cursed to suffer through it as well.

The sounds of crashing waves and singing of birds of prey chorused through my ears. The quality was heavenly. My sense of smell had also increased greatly. I could taste the hot, fresh bread and pastries as their scent entered my nostrils. The beautiful taste of familiar and pleasant, homemade spices wreaked havoc upon my self-control.

Was this world an illusion? Or was it just a simple gift of Slaanesh? I desired the answer.

Then there was the taste. Never before had I believed that food could taste so vibrant no matter how stale. Bread seemed fresh and pleasant, meat; extremely tender and succulent and fruit. There was fruit. Raspberries, grapes, Strawberries, watermelons, oranges and bananas never felt so good.

I could feel their sweetness coursing through my body as I slowly ate any kind of food I could find. Every bit made feel as though I was on a cloud, lost in another world away from all the pain and suffering. Every piece of fruit was beautifully flavoured and filled with unknown pleasure I had never experienced before.

Despite how wonderful fruit was I knew that sweets and cakes would be better. Creams and chocolate would probably melt me on the spot. However I resisted the temptation. I feared my resolve should I as much as nibble anything of such sweetness. I would lose my mind in the flavour having never experienced such sensations.

Even while most of my "comrades" may have been insane I wanted to keep my sanity. As a result I resisted eating anything overly sweet and drank only clear, soothing calming water.

However I hadn't just lost myself in the new found world I felt had entered. Instead of simply enjoying the new sensations my bosses had given me I had been working. They had given me a job to do. My assignment had been simple. Turn this world into a daemon world.

I could understand their logic and reason why they would do that. By effectively turning the world into one ruled by daemons, the two heralds had a base to fall back on and scheme. More than that, this world was all but inaccessible to the Imperium meaning that it would be impossible for the Imperials to invade such a lush world. If they wished to do that than they would have to, literally, enter the Palace of Slaanesh and Labyrinth of Tzeentch and get out. One would have been difficult for a crusade fleet. Two would have been downright impossible.

The daemons had also said that they wanted it turned into a daemon world. They never explicitly told me to kill all the humans. In other words this world was also a recruiting ground for future servants.

However to complete this task I would need to build an army and murder every mage on the puny planet. Apparently having magic meant that you were immune to the warp, from what the daemons had said. They could not claim this world as their own until every mage in this world was dead. In retrospect however, the Tzeentch daemon had explained that any documents on magic could be used for warp like purposes.

Knowledge was knowledge however, no matter how bastardized and useless it was.

Thus I had been making a name for myself in this world. My senses had heightened thanks to Slaanesh's influence and I didn't want them to go away.

In this world I was known as Jetlix Sinjid Curze. A foreigner from the few wandering tribes left. I was also known as a mercenary and hunter.

My reputation began when I first started to learn how to make a bow. My superiors had gone to great lengths to help me and for that I was grateful. With the language easily programmed in my head, it took me less than a month to craft my first bow and sword.

Apparently weapon smiths lied when they explained the difficulty of making medieval weapons. Most of the time they just lounged around as their apprentice did their household tasks.

Never mind that. I had started using my bow, since I didn't have ammunition for my P226 and my trapping skills were substandard at best. My first few days had been spent hunting small game such as rabbits and fish for the coming winter.

Although it was still a little over eight months away I wanted to be prepared.

_Flash back_

_I had been stalking my prey for the past half an hour. The tracks and waste of the deer gave away their location very easily. However I was being careful. Last time I had gone hunting I had been ambushed by a pack of wolves. I had to shoot three of them to escape and leave my kill behind. I had wasted 4 of my 9mm bullets. I only had 22 of them left now._

_Over the past month or so I had gone hungry a few times. One day I would catch fish easily and snag some rabbits with some of the traps I had built with my bare hands. Other days I would get nothing at all. This had been one of those days. If I was lucky I would be able to get a good sized deer which I would sell to the village nearby. Otherwise I would go hungry for the day._

_I pulled my bow out. It was a composite bow blessed by the Daemons who I served. I practiced with the bow everyday with the makeshift arrows I stole or made. However I knew that they were nothing compared to the military arrows used in the armies of Halkeginia._

_Nevertheless they would do_

_I stretched the bow mildly keeping an eye on all the potential deer around me. At less than forty meters this would be easy for my pistol. I settle for the bow instead. In front of me is a nice sized doe._

_With those small antlers she could easily skewer me. That if she doesn't make a run for it the moment he notices me._

_I carefully prod the forest floor, carefully taking in the detail of the area around me. It's mostly a clearing with mostly small plants and invertebrates. The roots of the trees around me make it difficult to walk but not impossible. Moss covers the area greatly as it is early spring. _

_I take note of the sounds; some running water, chirping of some birds and the occasional flutter of insects extremely close to me. I can't swat them away, if I don't want the doe to notice me._

_He must be at least 40 kilograms. Standing tall and firm with those powerful legs. The dark brown spotted fur makes her presence easily known to those who look for such prey. For the unfortunate animal it's me. With the wind at my back I lift my arrow up to eye level carefully lining the sight. I had only been successful 4 times now._

_I take on deep breath and take note of the wind speed, surrounding environment and any sound that could give me away. Looking at the doe one more time the world dissolves until it's only me and her. Waiting any longer would be pointless._

_I look at my targe one more time and let go. At nearly 300 miles an hour the arrows flies through the air swiftly and silently. There is not clear sound as my arrow pierces the doe's body. Blunted with a sharp piece of metal I found and coated with poison the arrow sinks in clearly into the body of the doe._

_The doe swaggers a little from the impact of such a thin and sharp object. A dribble of blood leaks from the point of impact. After a moment it drops to the forest floor. I casually lower my bow._

_No more bugs tonight._

_Flashback ends_

Over the past few months I had started reading literature. Most of the time it was from the daemonic book the Slaanesh daemon had given me. It unsettled me how much the book felt. It felt alive.

Nevertheless I continued to read the book. Almost any other book I got my hands on was incredibly biased, overemphasized superstition and formality and had little respectable facts.

Take a tree for example. I could easily learn more from looking at it and observing a tree for an hour than from a library of said subject.

It was why I find myself reading the dreaded book.

At first glance many people would mistake it as a book with bone engraving on the spine and cover. In fact most people of these could stare at this book for their entire lives and nothing would happen.

The book was blank and useless on its own. However should a Mage or servant of Chaos read the book a certain number of things would happen? For mages it would be nothing more than illustrations of daemonic practices and chaos in general. No words, no text and definitely no descriptions.

For a servant of Chaos though. The book was a doorway to worlds of information. The book adapted to the needs of the user showing what they wanted and helping them along the way. However like all things chaos related the book didn't do this for charity.

The book was written by the hands of four chaos daemons of the four powers. Each chaos daemon had written their own experiences in this journal for future references. It seemed that Chaos daemons could come to an agreement.

However that alone was reason to be wary. Every time I opened the book and read the pages I felt whispers emerge. Whispers of untold riches and rewards should I continue serving the gods. While the book itself was informative, the fact that the whispers of daemons attempting to take control of my soul was frightening.

Then there was the fact that in the hands of servant of chaos the book was a weapon of soul devouring magnitude. In the past few months I learned that all I had to do was open the book in front of an adversary to have their soul devoured.

The unformatted and extremely disturbing effect was this ability left my body completely drained and to the mercy of daemons attempting to devour mind and control my body. In the past few months I have gotten better at protecting myself from such attempts. Nevertheless it still keeps me on my toes.

The other disturbing thing that appeared to occur from reading the book was my mental state. Over the past few months I have found myself actually enjoy killing slightly. It somewhat concerned me as I never considered myself a murderer. On the other hand this effect was to be expected.

After all I am the Harbringer of chaos of this world.

It was why I seldom read the book. For while it contained incredible amounts of information the book, itself was cursed and daemonic. Every time I read it, whether it be a chapter or a page, the book seemed to slowly fog my mind as the whispers of daemons grew to begs, than orders and finally declarations. I resisted it all. I wasn't going to let a daemon take my soul that easily.

I quickly put on my hood hurrying into the night. My cloak billowed behind me as the wind steadily increased. My dark navy and purple cloak easily allowed me to blend into the night. The wind steadily increased as I continued walking aimlessly in town.

That was if you were a casual observer. I never walked aimlessly. I never have nor will I ever will. If I do so then that means there is something wrong. In this case it's _them._

People like me are just cutthroats and commoners to nobles. In the world of Harlkengina the commoner noble ratio is approximately 400: 1. If so how do they keep the commoners in line? After all with a ratio like that rebellion is all but impossible. Especially when the people have been abused and mistreated.

I steadily increase my speed. It's subtle but it's enough to prevent them from noticing. I traverse through the alleyways and streets of the town. It is the beginning of "true" night; a time when the sky is darkest and criminals prey on the weak.

Naturally I don't blend in. But that's not the point. I don't want to disappear. I want to lure them somewhere else. Outside the city or on the more lawless regions.

As a mercenary I had to spend a great deal of time around incompetent and deluded nobles. Granted it was required since for every noble there are at least 4 or 5 mercenaries on his contact list. It's how the nobles keep commoners in line most of the time. They hire people that are not all connected to them except through money. Said mercenaries then "silence" the commoners who would otherwise spark a rebellion or "god forbid" a revolution.

However this seemed to have a way of biting the mercenary in the ass. Nobles refused to pay commoners believing that they were "better" so they usually rounded up the townspeople of the area and hunt down the unfortunate and weakened fellow.

I sidestep a pickpocketer who thought it was a good idea. It took me less than a second to grab his fingers and twist them with my own. I then twisted his fingers again and pulled his fingers off. The pickpocket cowers as I leave him for dead. This city is unforgiving and with his means of survival crippled and vulnerability at this time he won't last the night. But that's not the point. If I don't play this correctly, I won't last the hour.

I look at my watch, one of the few momentos I had kept on my person from my world. 2: 32 am. I don't feel all that tired having had to run for my life and get used to this kind of lifestyle. For most of my part I worked at night as an assassin, mercenary or messenger.

However I was still careful. The nobles had a history of backstabbing their shady "employees". By doing so they bought the people off with their authority and willingness to avenge the innocent commoner. However it also served two other reasons. By silencing the commoner and the unfortunate mercenary the noble didn't pay a cent and commoners ideals were silenced as the people feared further retribution from the "shady" elements of the world.

I climbed a brick building which had obviously seen better days. Even at night I could see its dark rouge colour and cracked walls. A few of the bricks crumbled slightly as I continued to climb the wall but it didn't hinder my progress. When it seemed as though I couldn't go further I rebounded from the wall and to the building on the opposite side of the street.

A year I ago I wouldn't be able to do this at all. Now I was literally hanging from a balcony on the other side of the street. My muscles spammed slightly from the shock before adjusting to the new situation. With minor difficulty I pulled myself up from the balcony and continued to climb to the roof top.

My pursuers had long lost me. But I couldn't leave that to chance. Some noble had double crossed me again. Tonight I was going to find out who.

The lucky ones in my professions learned quickly to never trust a noble more than necessary. Most of the time we had to hold a noble at sword-point to get our pay. However as a mercenary grew work came more easily and nobles were more "obliged" to pay you.

It didn't mean that they wouldn't do it without a fight. Like here. From the rooftops I could easily make out my pursuers. Five in total and most of them were armed with wooden bats. They walked with a swagger and overconfidence very common amongst greenhorns or people who believed the sweet, delusional lies of this world.

I continued pursuing them carefully to stay on the rooftops and out of site. Jumping from building to building was not very difficult as I could now long jump at much as 4 meters. I made a mental note once again to find out their employer. It seemed that nobles didn't like people "stealing" their money.

I would have snorted but chose not to. I saw their petty betrayals from a mile away thanks to my friends in this world.

Over the past few months I had gone around makings connections with low ranking individuals. It wasn't difficult really. The people seemed quick to trust a person with claims of doing some good in this world. In my opinion it is something democracy has destroyed. Trust among common men and women.

Individuals of extreme difficult only needed to be bribed a little however as soon as they caught a glimpse of my plans every servant I conversed with supported me wholeheartedly. It seemed everyone hated the nobles. But no one thought they could do anything.

I promised myself that I would shatter that faith. Even so I kept my cards close to my chest.

My pursuers had seemed to have lost. Go figure. From my observation I could easily see that they would have likely been a group of farm boys who had recently arrived in town.

Work had been short lately. The world I had entered seemed to be in a recession as unemployment increased. These farm boys must have come to the city looking for work. However recessions and depressions were also a good time for people like me.

As killers we received more work as more and more people needed to be silenced. Or we received work because of some political game nobles had begun playing with each other. Whatever the reasons the nobles weren't as united as most people thought and it was only so easy to spark a clash between them.

It was why I was fairly well off. I had begun staging some petty rivalry and disagreement with the nobles when I worked for them. It was so easy. All I had to do was leave little hints such as have the butler and servants change a few words in a message and the nobles would be at each other throats.

I stared at the farm boys down on the streets again. They had obviously become confused having expected me to be easy to capture. Not that I'm surprised. My body had always been naturally lean which was a weaknesses.

It wasn't until I came to this world that I started using my body as a tool of deception. My lean body was an illusion. I could easily snap anyone of their necks.

I've waited long enough. I glide down behind my pursuers feeling no sympathy or remorse. Mid-air I pull out my Katana. The sound of it exiting its sheath screeches into the night.

For a brief moment I use the sound to my advantage against my paralysed opponents. I slice one from behind quickly using the darkness to my advantage. This is fear. I prey on their surprise and shock of the death of their comrade.

None of them seem to freeze up for long though surprising me.

It seems that no plan survives contact with the enemy.

But now there are four of them all swinging at me with metal and wooden bats. Fools. Quickly I duck underneath my attackers before swinging my sword once again. In the night the cold, silent steel pierces the bones of one of my other attackers.

The bone cracks under the pressure followed by a quickly jab to the face. I pull my sword back and smash his skull. The cranium caves into the brain as blood squirts out from his nose and flooded head.

Not missing a beat I fluidly use my coat as a weapon to slap the bats away from me.

My coat is blessed by chaos and as such stronger than a normal long coat.

Then there was three. Only three. By now the farm boys are panicking.

The sheer force behind my turn loosens up the bats in their hands enough for me to disarm one of them. I dash toward his friend opposite him and slash his chest. Without armour on my Katana easily cuts through his pecs.

Ripped muscles, human tissue and blood now cover my sword making it too slippery for a few moments. Human tissue is so easy to destroy in my opinion. However I don't discard it just yet. Another one of the farm boys registered the situation and ran.

The other however stood his ground and charged at me. I waited for the last moment as he swung at me wildly. I sidestep to the left. However he notices this and head-butts me across the face.

My vision becomes slightly dazed as my body is stunned by the action. A punch follows that attack knocking me back as the farm boy tackles me to the ground. The position of victim changes hands for a few moments.

"This is for my- " he tries to yell before I cut him off

However I don't give him a chance to go into a monologue. The farm boy forgot to disarm me or keep my limbs restrained. Using this to my advantage I kick him in the groin not wincing even once. I didn't give him a chance to recover as I pulled out my Springfield 1865 and stab him with the bayonet.

The boy stare sin shock for a minute before slumping backward from the force. Wasting no time I pull my bayonet out of his body and let the blood fall from his body. It dribbles to the ground like rain.

I stare at the four bodies for a minute before walking away looking for the other one. It's a new moon tonight. Total darkness. And in darkness I am the night. I quickly sprint through the streets looking for any sign of my target. I see none. Soon I find myself at an impasse. Left or right.

I take a deep breath registering the sounds around me. My own breath, the scraping of chairs and locking of doors. The shuffling of feet and-

I'm no fool. I pull out the Springfield rifle and shoot to my left. The gunshot echoes through the street before hitting soft tissue. A cry is heard. Just as I suspected.

Like I said there are few people on the street now. All of them except the city guards would have ran the moment the fight broke out. This meant that the shuffling of feet yelp was my target.

I run down the street eventually finding my target hobbling away from me with a blood knee. For a moment I pity him. It's strange how much I have changed in a few months.

Even so he has to die here today. I draw my katana again and impale his heart digging the sword deeper and deeper into his body. All while ignoring the whispers in my mind.

This sword has been forged from the metals and substances of Chaos. And like all swords it hungers for death and blood. I can feel it urging me to drain his soul now that I have the time. It is an act that I comply.

I dig deeper draining his soul in the process and fuelling both the gods and myself from his energy.

I didn't want to kill them but I had no choice. I couldn't let them live. The reason was simply. I feared retribution for my failure. I also feared my loss in reputation for being a coward and running away. I feared a lot of things.

And that's why I'm not a hero.

Lutece was once beautiful city of Gallia. Unfortunately it will soon find five more bodies hung headless in its perimeters.

I feel into the cover of night. The nobles will be on my heels once again. I've bided my time enough. Now it's time.

I've waited long enough.

**Author's Note:**

**Jetlix is very well off. In other words around $660,000 in his savings.**

_You are not ready nor will you ever be. Not without my guidance. The daemons are gtting impatient with you._

_And I see that you are lost. Allow me to congratulate you one what you are trying to do though. Change the world to what you view as justice. I commodate you and will support you. Should you wish to learn from me climb the mountain with the corpse of someone you have killed. There you might find what you have been looking for._

_-Ra al Ghul_


	4. Chapter 4: Training from hell

**The Darkness begins as the night sets in and the moon rises**

**You all have already read my requests a few times so there is no point continuing. So here's the chapter. By the way a Batman character is about to make his debut.**

**Chapter 4: Training from hell**

**READ AND REVIEW!**

_I see this journey, this assignment, this mission as a journey of self-discovery and enlightenment._

(Beginning)

It was a cold, miserable morning in Halkeginia today. The sounds of shuffling of feet and flecks of mud in the snowy prison. I dared to glance out my window at the forgotten mountains and hills. A mild blizzard entrenches the prison. The wind blows greatly outside bringing its bone chilling air to all the prisoners unfortunate enough.

I am one such prisoner. As a mercenary my job was simple. I do what I was paid to do. One day however, I believed that it was time. I believed that I should begin my revolution. Despite my extensive knowledge of the political landscape I was foolish. I believed that.

That was truly foolish of me. The commoners of Gallia had been oppressed for so long that they has started lose the sense of what it truly meant to be free. In a way I had believed in the good in mankind. I had anticipated that they would react appropriately

_Flashback_

_Reaching the outskirts of a small village in Gallia I had noticed several people running around screaming at the top of their lungs._

"_FIRE! FIRE!" they screamed running as fast as possible like headless chickens. Had I not been alone I would have laughed at the scene._

_Nevertheless I could not for doing so would bring attention to myself. As a result I simply walked calmly to the burning building. It seemed almost unnatural to me. At 4 storeys high a building of this calibre shouldn't have caught on fire so easily. _

_The fire roared greatly. The light and heat it produced could be felt even from this distance. From here I could also make out the screams of several commoners as they tried to put out. Water seemed to do nothing against the raging inferno. I blazing creature of destruction started to spread to the other buildings in this little village._

_It that moment I realized that I couldn't just wait here like an idiot._

_Taking off my jacket and long coat I rant to the building to my left hoping that everyone had left and hoping that I to would not be caught in the middle of this accident. _

_Dashing past people I sprinted into the house. The smog from the building beside it had started to build up and I couldn't help but find my vision very impaired. However I was used to working in such conditions. For a few minutes I wandered inside hoping that there was no one else in here._

_I quickly checked a few rooms and found nobody. By now the fire had only started to get worse. The heat had reached boiling point. My skin felt tender. Dust entered my lungs as I tried coughing. I smell of burnt wood assaulted my nose as I tried to waddle out of the house._

_There was no one here. That's good. I had seen people stay in their homes even against miserable odds before. Whether they were trapped or there willingly. I would not wish that on anyone._

_Slowly I trodded out of the house feeling weak. Ten minutes ago I had entered the house. Now it was a raging inferno. People mingled in the streets doing nothing to help me. Typical._

_My coat lay where I had left it. It seemed as though everyone was too scared to touch it. They believed that the long coat was a daemonic object. They were right._

_I bent down weakly picking up the long coat and gingerly put it on. The coat while fire proof, would have gotten in the way. I need to re-tailor it._

_Suddenly someone tripped me before stepping on my face._

"_We have him!" they shouted to someone else at the top of their lungs._

_Have him? Wait!_

_Someone grabbed my collar and lifted me up._

"_Time to pay up wanderer," replied someone huskily. I could smell their expensive aftershave from here. Obviously it was a noble judging from the tailored fingers and confidence in his voice. I couldn't make out anything as my vision was still blurry from all the ash._

_I had forgotten to follow the basic fire procedure all the elementary students had been taught dammit._

_Suddenly pain erupted from my jaw as I felt a fist smash into my face._

"_Take away!" ordered the noble._

_Then I realized what was going on. It was a trap. I fell for it. As my vision darkened I heard the hooves of horses coming towards me. It's over now._

_Why wasn't anyone doing anything? Everyone saw me enter the house. Why didn't they try to stop the noble? _

_I felt myself weakly be taken by the guards as the noble led them to his mansion obviously feeling smug._

_I guess this is what I go for playing the hero._

I had never been so wrong before. Believing the words of pacifists, idealist and scholars didn't seem to apply to this world as much as it did to mine. Words of Martin Luther King Jr. and Mahdi Ghandi fell on deaf ears to me now.

People were evil, cruel and self-centred by default. It is only through fear that we can actually follow through with our promises.

The noble which had brought me here was one of the minor ones of Garmont's court. Apparently they were in Gallia on business and decided to get drunk starting the fire. Fortunately one of their members was sober and quickly devised a plan to plant the blame on me.

After all it would look bad on the nobles if word got out that they were responsible for the deaths of a dozen commoners and who better to blame than the wanderer? I was hated among the nobles especially the Garmont family of Tristain as I was responsible for a loss in a great deal of their wealth. After all it was my job to raid one of their more lucrative caravans.

My arrest served another purpose. By making the court public all my face value was lost and the commoner's belief in the nobles of Tristain was reinforced. Since I was a wanted "undesirable" for the nobles they had made their distaste of me public. Most normal people were sceptical. Now by placing the blame of the fire and the deaths of their love ones on me the commoners of Gallia would flock to their banners.

It was recipe for disaster. With war hanging over the horizon more people were going to get killed. Something I wanted to prevent. Now with the armies rejuvenated with the new recruits a new arms race had begun.

Perhaps with would do some good.

I shake my head. I never regretted trying to save someone. I had done my job and found myself on the shit list of that family. Now they're on mine.

After I had been taken away the Garmonts had arranged a biased Kangaroo court for my sentencing. The result was a life time of service on the mountains which boarded Germania, Tristain and Gallia. Here I was meant to work on the mines until I died from the cold. With the rags I wore I wouldn't last a day had I not killed one of the miners.

Criminals and miners came here every day searching for work or carrying out their sentence. Unfortunately there were little miners here as only the desperate and suicidal came here. The pay was shroddy at best and people didn't get rewarded very well for find the minerals we were searching for.

As a result the head warden had taken it upon himself to recruit criminals. The unfortunate men bolstered the work force. Their lives were meant to be wasted for the dangerous work.

The bell toiled as guards reopened the gates. It was time to mine. The criminals who came here were not the best men but they weren't the worst either. Many of them were like me. Falsely accused or had taken their revenge out on the noble household that had dammed them.

We were an odd sort. Coming from different backgrounds and different countries altogether. Many of us were farmers, craftsmen, tailors and blacksmiths. I was the only mercenary among the innocent ones. I was the only true killer. It was why many people avoided me. This idea was further reinforced when I killed a miner would had gotten a bit too close.

I clawed his eyes out with by bare hands and took his coat. Criminals were only given a rag to work it. The miners death had gotten me a beating but it was worth it. The coat had kept me warm for the past two weeks.

My reputation meant that many people stayed away from me. But it also made me a target for ridicule from the real criminals in here.

Like Stab. I don't know his real name. No one does. To me he' just a dumb brute who can't get a message. Like today.

As I walked down the line single file. Yesterday's breakfast was broth, today's broth and tomorrow's broth. Oh goody!

I continued to walk down the line hoping to get closer to the lunch man. My stomach was growling for even that substandard food. My figure had notable been reduced and I have lost weight. But that doesn't stop me.

Just as expected Stab walks buds in line behind me. His three connies follow him as well pushing the person behind me back four spaces. I take a deep breath and ignore him. So do the guards. So long as no one is killing each other they don't mind.

Its why I'm still alive at the moment.

My ash covered face continues to ignore them as my bullies try to taunt and jeer me. Stab had been given quite a shock a few days ago in the mines and had been broodier and more violent than usual. He had also been pissing me off more.

It wasn't until he made _that _comment did I snap.

"I am the devil," he sneered in my ear.

That shook me. I twitched anger. How dare this bastard say he's the devil? Does he have nightmares at night of himself being tortured by his crazy superiors? Does he have to do an insane and impossible task alone? Does he know that he's nothing but a pawn on a chessboard to unholy and higher powers? No he doesn't.

I retorted-

"You're not the devil. You're practice,"

Right before the kicked him in the balls. Stab hunched over in pain. Right in the direction of my knee. My knee smashed across his face breaking his nose. I grabbed his hair right before his head went out of reach and back handed him with my other arm knocking out two of his teeth. By now the other three have seen their "leader" fall and decided to avenge him.

I quickly block a strike to my left side with my right arm as I roundhouse kick the bastards face. Not relaxing for a moment I bend over and right myself back up at the person trying to grab me from behind smashing my head against his forehead.

Someone grabs my collar and tries to punch me. Seeing what he's trying to do I smash my foot against his knee bending in the wrong direction before grabibing his arm, twisting it. I follow the twist with an uppercut as my opponent had now given up his attack in pain. My uppercut is soon followed by a grab to his chest while he is in the air for a few moments.

Using his height I throw his body over my head letting him drop.

I soon feel two hands around my neck. Struggling for a moment I relax soon noticing the gloves of the guards.

I didn't bother fighting back as the guards pulled me away from the scene.

"Why are you taking me?" I ask. Sure I had been in a few fights but never have the guards interfered before. Granted they weren't as big.

"Protection," grunted one of the two guards now dragging me to who knows where.

"I don't need protection," I answer.

"Protection for them", shoots back the guard glancing back. I glance as well and stare at the four men all in various forms of pain and agony. Mud covers their body and blood seems to be leaking from their faces and foreheads.

I smile sheepishly. Maybe I overdid it a little.

XXX

Two hours and counting and I found myself in my cell still hungry. I didn't have lunch and the guards didn't seem want to go to the trouble of bringing it. My ash covered face glares morbidly at the ground. Why am I here?

"Do you hate the nobles so much that you take your frustrations out on those who don't deserve it?" questions a man.

I look up staring at the old man who has entered. His greying hair constraits his very fit body for a man his age. Judging by his wrinkles he's at least fifty. The brown three piece suit however gets my attention. Normally it wouldn't but here in this world it only means one thing.

"We are all a little guilty. No one is innocent. Just as there is now black and white. Only shades of grey," I answer staring at him.

"True. Very true. Our sins always seem to find a way of haunting all of us. They come back whether we like it or not. Like ghost. No matter how many walls and barriers we put between ourselves and it they will always come back. Always passing through," the man replied.

The words of wisdom stroke me deeply. Perhaps this is my punishment. Am I meant to remain in this world forever? Long and lost, forgotten as just another prisoner? Perhaps this is what I deserve?

I pause before looking at the strange man. It honestly surprised Ra al how much the boy's situation reminded him of Bruce's. But it contrasted in many ways. Bruce still kept his defiance against injustice. The eyes of this boy, Sinjid, on the other hand had those of someone who has given up.

"Why are you here? You do not seem to be from this world," I paused. I needed to know, "Are you a chaos spawn?"

The man chuckled at my answer. That was the logical answer but the truth was more … deeper.

"That is neither here nor there, Mr. Rahman," That perks me up.

"I never got your name?" I question. I didn't want to give this strange old man more information than he deserves.

"You will when it is time. For now stay content with your message that I am meant to give you. Make haste with your plans. The daemons are getting impatient,"

I growled at the man shooting up, "Well you can tell them to shove it! I've had it! I've done everything! EVERYTHING! I begged, intimidated, demonstrated, gave charity. What more can I do? I am but a man in a world which is set out against him. TELL ME! What can I do?"

I roared at him. For a moment I felt as though he was going to slap me for my childish behaviour before he bent down to pick something up. It was my old Katana, now completely rusted from lack of maintainece. The guards had taken it away.

How did he get it back? And how did I not notice in my cell?

"If you truly wish to learn that answer search for it. At the base of this mountain there is a red flower. It blooms during this time of the year and its season is coming to an end. If you truly wish for an answer. Bring it to the summit of this mountain. There you might find what you are truly looking for,"

Ra knew that he had said this speech to all his promising recruits before. That was before he was killed by Batman. The daemons had resurrected him for a reason. The boy had much potential. Yet he could not achieve it so long as he held back.

His job done, Ra al turned to leave the room before remembering something. Slowly he turned back to Sinjid and faced the miserable boy. He sensed that he had yet to get through to the boy. It was his job as such.

"Perhaps then you will learn to confront your fears,"

Ending it Ra al left the room and a miserable Sinjid along with it.

XXX

I stared one more time at the snowy landscape. It seemed like a magnificent scene, wonderful to paint and climb. To me at the moment the landscape seemed to be mocking me. With is beautiful curves and ample colours the landscape reminded me of the world I didn't want to go back to. The world where the commoners had betrayed me.

I felt some bile rise from my throat making me sick. I wanted to make them pay. I wanted to make them suffer. It would only be so easy to escape from her. The guards were slack and locks were easy to pick.

But where would I go from here? The land was barren. I wouldn't survive a week if I didn't die from the cold. That is until that man showed up.

Could I really do it? Escape from here. Attempting to do so would be foolish before. I would have gotten beaten by the more sadistic guards when they caught me. My body had had enough of that when they had betrayed me leaving me to die.

The wind swept into my small cell. The room seemed suffocating. The walls moving in. My imagination seemed to run wild as the walls moved in, slowly devouring my presence. My mind continued to play tricks on me. I couldn't take it.

Quickly I stabbed myself returning me back to reality. It was a miserable existence if I should stay here. Getting up I gingerly rubbed my body together before picking the lock. I needed to get out of here.

For the first time in weeks I felt one thing. Hope.

XXX

I found myself at the summit of the mountain gazing at the landscape below. Getting the flower was easy enough. They grew in plentiful supply at the base. The trouble was getting down there and then back up. The mining area was halfway up the mountain and Ra's had told him to go to the top. So all together he had travelled at least 7 kilometers to get here.

I stared at the half constructed room at the top of the mountain. Two tents greeted me alongside a fire.

"So you could make it?" question Ra Al as he exited his tent smiling at me.

"Shall we begin?" he replied calmly to me as if it was normal topic.

The full force of the day's travel however decided to register in my body. The enormous fatigue I felt from climbing this mountain entered my body. My feet felt sore and my fingers were numb. Most of all however was my hunger. I hadn't eaten supper before I had decided to leave. As a result my energy reserves were at an all-time low

"But I can barely move-" I tried to explain.

Right before he kicked me knocking me down. I saw him sneering at me from the cold icy stone. Was this his plan all along? Volts of pain entered my body as Ra's smashed his foot against my stomach. By body continued to register the pain hoping it would stop. Hoping it would go away. Alas it did not as Ra continued stomping on me.

"Chaos is not kind. It is not merciful and it does not accept weakness," taunted Ra as he kicked my face one more time.

"It will not be grateful for your actions or for the fact that you tried," he continues.

I pain keeps increasing the more he kicked me. I wanted it to stop. I wanted it to go away. I wanted it to end. I needed to move. I needed to get up. But my body wouldn't respond. A combination of hunger, fatigue and injury had taken its toll on me and I wanted it to stop. I wanted to die.

_No. I will not die here._

A little voice whispered in my mind and that was all I needed. Just as the old man was about to kick me one last time I grabbed his foot and dragged him to the stone, surprising him.

XXX

It had been a few hours since our first meeting at the summit of this mountain. I had told the old man, now known as Ra Al Ghul, my story and why I was in prison. Ra seemed like a nice guy and didn't push me to explain more than I needed to as I continued to eat the goat meat he had given me. He was patient and kind. Almost like a father figure.

That is if father figures didn't beat you up.

"I understand what you tried to do and know why you failed. The methods you chose to use were heroic, admirable even. But with your actions you proved you were a man. Another mortal," explained Ra as he continued looking at the fire.

"What should I have done? I wanted to show them that I was human. A normal human that could do anything. I wanted those people to follow me as a man and nothing more," I responded.

Ra seemed to ponder my answer before turning his head from the campfire.

"That was good. But if you want to control this world you have to be something more. In their minds you have limits, the very same limits as any of them. As a ruler and leader you can't have limits. It is human nature to follow something greater than ourselves. It is why there are so many religions,"

Ra al continued talking to me as he glared at the fire in thought. His face showed a man who was much older than he seemed. His eyes shone with cold, icy fury and in that moment I saw a glimpse of what he truly was.

"If you want people to follow you… you can't be a man. You have to be something more. Something that feeds on their weaknesses and fears. Something that strengthens them more than anything else in their eyes. You have to be a symbol and empathy of fear and darkness. When a tree loses its support before its time it withers, falls, bends and dies. You must be that support. And that support needs to be something more. You must be more than a man. You must be a legend."

XXX

We were practicing swordsmanship with our katanas. Ra clearly had me outclass as always. Yet I couldn't help but feel that he was playing with me.

"Your path begins here. If you want to become a legend, a myth prove it you have the will to become one. Prove it to me that you can. Prove it to me that you are strong enough to stand on your own two feet," he yelled before kicking me back.

We always had these discussions when we trained. In my opinion it took our minds off things.

I dashed toward Ra again our swords clashing. Metal upon metal we tried to strike each other down. I didn't hold back. Noticing an opening I lunged towards him.

Ra smiled at my juvenile mistake before cutting my hand.

Disarmed I was at his mercy. I always seemed to make these mistakes around him. I never had anyone to teach me swordsmanship. As a result my skill was mediocre at best.

"As a servant of Slaanesh you can easily be controlled by your desires and wants. Petty things will easily turn you into a slave of the gods. If you want to be more than a slave pick that sword. Prove it to me that you have what it takes to win."

"Building a name, creating a civilization and conquering the world is something any man can do. Maintaining it in the face of adversary requires that you be more than a man. Maintaining it requires that even the gods fear you. Pick up that sword now and fight back."

He kicked the katana back at me.

"This training means nothing if you don't have the will to act upon it!" he roared.

I looked at the Katana before picking it up.

XXX

"Fight me now," he yelled pushing me toward the cliff. I jabbed him twice only to have my hands blocked.

Attempting to trip him I swept my feet underneath his. Ra hooped easily over my attack before reeling me in and smashing my face against his knee. The world seemed blurry for a moment before I felt myself lying on the cold stone.

"You lack the power to overcome your fears,"

I roll over trying to move away from my master. I fail in doing so as Ra easily kicks my stomach. Recovering quickly I grab his leg and pull him down. Ra punches my face once forcing me to loosen my grip.

That was my mistake. I shot of pain comes from my nose as Ra pulls me up. Grabbing my face he jabs me with his elbow before head-butting me. I stumble again feeling the edge of the cliff.

"It's your morals that are holding you back despite what you may believe. At this moment you still regret what you did even if you don't want to admit it to yourself. You regret killing Jiri and Sarose. You regret coming to this world. But most of all you regret nothing using everything in your arsenal. Stop being held back by petty morality. Now is not the time to wallow in regret. Now is the time to act!" He roars.

For a minute I stand their shocked at what he said. I deny it. I don't regret what I did. Those two deserved to die and got what was coming for them. They pushed me. They were the ones who provoked me. They were the once responsible.

Then I feel anger. The rage courses through my veins as Ra's fist comes closing to my face in slow motion. I hate how much he belittles me for being weak for making fun of my weaknesses. I hate him for not understanding. I hate him for not helping.

Then I mentally slap myself. I'm acting like a child, not placing the blame where it belongs. Yes I'm the one who committed those murders. I'm the one who killed those two. I'm the one who's weak.

The moment I accept that fact something else happens. I feel relieved. I feel relaxed and calm. It is true. Now I have accepted what I've been hiding inside me for the past year.

At the last moment I dodged the fist coming towards me. It streaks past my face. Turning my body I use my left arm to grab Ra's. I smash my right arm onto his hearing it snap. For a moment I feel regret before dismissing it. He's right.

Now is not the time to wallow in regret. Now is the time to act.

Ra Al seems to smirk at my action before slapping me with his hand. I dodge the slap and tackle him to the ground bring bloody retribution down on him.

He kicks me in the groin. Sharp volts of pain enter my body but I find the will to ignore them. The force causes me to lift up from the ground. Pushed back Ra's lifts himself back up waiting for me to get up.

It's almost as if he's waiting for something. Waiting for me truly understand his message and why he's doing this.

"Your right. I do regret plenty of things in my life," I grunted picking myself up.

"I regret many things such as not being normal. Not being born a certain race. I regret the way I acted on several situations. But most of all I regret not taking action. This isn't the time of regret,"

I charged at him with my fists. Ra simple stared at me as I tried to punch him missing his chest. He dodged to the left an in that moment I used the momentum of my fist of hit him with my legs.

Once again Ra dodged my attack but I was ready this time. Using my hands I returned myself to an outright position.

"I am your enemy here. I am the best teacher in the world. I can teach you your weaknesses Sinjid better than anyone else can. I can exploit them and prove to you why I am your enemy. Here I am what you must face. What I am teaching you here is simple," he explained as Ra Al twisted my arm.

"Mind your surroundings,"

Then he smashed my face into the ice.

XXX

For me the past month had been incredible. I had learned many more things than just defence. I learnt politics, medicine, poison and how to assassinate.

But today it all ended. Today I was holding a letter in the middle of the mansion me and Ra had built from the stones of the mountains with our bare hands.

_Dear Sinjid,_

_My time has come to an end but yours has not. I have taught you as much as I possibly could and am glad to have met a pupil like you. While not the best I had had, you gave me hope. You made me realize that your dreams can come true._

_In my opinion our time should not have been cut short but alas I have no control over fate. Know that you have made an old man very proud of calling you my pupil. Perhaps one day we will meet again in the future. Not as sensei and student but as equals. May that day approach soon._

_Stay strong. Stay watchful. Stay patient._

_The world is your oyster my student. Claim it as yours_

_From your sensei, Ra Al Ghul_

I smiled before putting the letter back on the table. Maybe I should give my old prison a visit.

(END)

"**A Hero can be any one. Even a normal man putting a coat around a terrified child telling him the world hasn't ended."**

**Author's note:**

**By the way I go to my poll online so that I can consider what is the best Tyranid pet for my character.**


	5. Chapter 5

**The Darkness begins as the night sets in and the moon Rises**

**Okay before I begin my chapter I have to ask. Why are you people not reviewing! I mean I went one chapter without a review. If I'm doing something wrong just tell me. I like being criticized so long as it's constructive. I understand that many of you may or may not have time but please review. It only has two be a few sentences. Like my first chapter. I got 8 reviews. That made me proud. Can you people at least tell me what I'm doing wrong?**

**Don't forget to vote as well on my profile.**

**Don't worry the next chapter will be much longer.**

**Disclaimer: I forgot to tell you guys this so oh well. I do not own Familiar of zero or Warhammer 40k**

Chapter 5: The nut takes over the Nuthouse

"_In here I'm just an ordinary man. A doctor if you must but when I put on this mask," Crane then takes out a scarecrow mask._

"_I'm a scarecrow,"_

"_Since when did the nut takeover the nuthouse?" mocks Falcone. Crane gets frustrated and spares Falcone with some gas._

"_When they started to cry and scream like you do," taunts Crane as Falcone starts screaming._

_-Crane and Falcone, Batman Begins._

XXX

Clouds cover the night sky. It's about to rain again. Or snow. I have no idea. In this weather it could be anything. And anything I could accept.

Getting past the guards.

Child's play. I wondered what I was so worried about.

I sneak past the gates. Most of the guards are still asleep just like I had thought. Most people don't bother to do their duty during the night. After all who in the right state of mind would come here. A prison in the mountains. It made the guards feel secure and that itself made them lazy.

Lucky for me I wasn't in the right state of mind. I was blind. But chaos has illuminated my path through my master. This prison will be an excellent recruiting ground. All I need is the right tools. Thunder rumbles in the distance. Judging from the sound I can estimate that I have ten minutes maybe, fifteen, before lightning strikes around here.

And that's what I was counting on.

One raindrop. I squeeze myself into the alley. Two raindrops. I'm walking up the stone cold stairs. Three raindrops. I'm in the armory looking for my gun. The springfield rifle the warden had stolen from me. It's pouring outside and I have my rifle with me.

Prison does things to a man. They make him submissive to the will of his captives. They make him weak and faithful. In a good prison the subject of captivity lives in despair knowing that he can never escape the nightmare. They live knowing that there is no hope for them and so grow accustomed to the prison. People die in prisons. Not because the guards and their fellow prisoners are cruel. They die because they have given up.

I too had given up. As I walk down the cells of sleeping prisoners I know that many of them have given up. I climbed out of a hole by myself alone because the daemons had given me the chance. They gave me the chance to escape. Now I've choosen to comeback. Not because it's a good idea but because I need to.

I need closure and I need to free these men. They will the foundation of my army. And where better to start than in a prison of the dammed. Everyone of them is weak and tired from working in the mines. Bitter cold as taken the claim on their lives. It is easy to notice. Some of them have lost several fingers and toes from frostbite.

These men need a leader if they want to escape. They need hope that there is a brighter future for them. I'm going to give it to them. Ra's taught me that if I want to make men follow me I had to inspire them. I had to be more than a man. I have to be a legend.

I grip my sword. The daemonic aura pulses spurring some of the men to move in their sleep. Six months ago I had forged this blade of daemonic corruption. I had never put it to extensive and prolonged use until a few weeks ago.

I flex my fingers. In that time my palm, most noticeablely my right, had started to become more … reptilian.

Shaking myself out of my thoughts I examined my surroundings. The walls felt bare with nothing but cold cement. Touching them brought back memories of my time here. Before Ra Al had freed me. I remembered my hope dwindly as my resistance to the system reduced.

Everyday eventually turned into a pattern. Wake up at sunrise, eat, work in the mines, eat, work in the mines until midnight then go to sleep. I got into a fight now and then but that was it.

The fights themselves dwindled as well as I began to accept my fate. The nobles had won. They had broken me through beatings and psychological torture. Leaving me confined to a cell whenever I got into trouble made me crave their lashings. Isolation had begun to take its toll on me.

I was used to being isolated many times in my life for prolonged periods. In other words their methods were not as effective as they had hoped. Nevertheless there were results. Slowly bit by bit I had begun to lose all coherent thought. Eventually I would have lost all my individuality. The guards would have become my masters and the nobles would have won.

XXX

A shadow swept over the floor in the decreasing moonlight. The shadow keep moving silently in the hallway shifting only to glance at the cells. These weren't the people it was looking for. Several of the prisoners still awake passed the shadow off as a new guard making his rounds. He would be gone in a few nights.

Most of the prisoners however remained asleep unaware that tonight their fate would be decided by a few of their fellow inmates.

Clank!

A sound of metal clashing against metal reverted through the cell. One of the prisoners woke up from the commotion immediately. Something was up. Were the guards going to beat him up again? No they wouldn't. They couldn't. It was late at night. A full moon as well.

The sound continued several times stirring up the inmates. Eventually a few of them hesitantly walked to the bars.

The sight that greeted them was surreal. A man in a dark purple overcoat greeted their sight. Using a Katana the man kept banging against the bars and lock of the cell hoping to wake up the inmate in there. Finally the man seemed to have had enough.

Taking out a gun from his pocket, a small one at that, he fired. The sound of the bullet rang through the air definitely waking up the guards by now, if the banging hadn't. It certainly woke up the inmate.

The most sinister one at that. Many called him the doctor. He was also one of the few that deserved to be here in the first place unlike the others. At 5 feet 6, the doctor didn't seem like a threat. Ribs could easily be seen from the rag he wore.

It went to show how much the prisoners hated him. No one talked to him. No one looked in his eyes. Whatever this weird guy was doing at the moment no one wanted to be a part of it.

XXX

"The doctor" was constructive man. Suriving this long in this bitter, cold hell required one to be creative and smart. The doctor himself demonstrated this but in more sinister ways. Of all the people who I wished to recruit the Doctor, Edward J. Tirut, was the most insane. But I needed a medic in my team. I needed a doctor.

That said I had to be careful when recruiting him. Tirut was here for a reason unlike most of us. Tirut himself was responsible for selling organs of different animals and humans to dark mages. However one day the mage didn't show up and Tirut was caught.

They found entire boxes of organs which he had wanted to sell to the mage but couldn't. In his opinion it all went to waste. In my opinion his skills wouldn't. I would have to reign his tendencies of cutting up people but he was still somewhat sane. All I needed to do was offer Tirut the chance of getting revenge on the people that had imprisoned him.

Unfortunately he was a heavy sleeper. I grasped the butt of my pistol and fired a shot once waking him up.

The doctor tossed lightly in his bed before getting up. Slowly he walked towards me. About time this bastard woke up. He was lucky I needed him at the moment. Otherwise I would have shot him in an instant.

"Been wondering how long you were going to keep doing that," questioned the doctor as he kept walking to me. The moonlight illuminated his face showing several of the scars he had stitched by himself. Getting the appropriate materials must have been very difficult.

"How long have you been awake," I asked surprised at his answer.

My observation skills must be bad if I didn't recognize when he was awake.

"The moment you banged against the cell. You woke up half the prison. The guards should be here any minute and I want to be there watching as they take you away," he smirked.

At that moment shouting was heard from across the hallway. Son of a bitch.

(Play gotham's reckoning)

"Do you really believe a few guards will stop me," I questioned.

Although I didn't want to get into a fight at this moment I knew I could hold my own very well.

"Whatever you say. I'm just here for the show. Some entertainment if you must. It gets very boring around here so some excitement is all I need," the doctored replied with mirth.

"The show's about to begin,"

The voices of the prison guards were getting much louder.

"And there will be reckoning," I finished.

Author's note

I know short chapter.


	6. Epilogue

**Author's Note: Sorry about this epilogue. It's horrible. I know. But I want to finish this story as quickly as possible. If you want I'm more than willing to come back and fix it up.**

**Epilogue of Part 1: Insects**

It was night now. The cold, frosty landscape that was once white with pure snow had been stained with blood. The blood of both commoners and nobles. Bodies lay littered on the ground killed in various ways. Whether through rocks, gunshots or sword impalements. The "Insects" were marching across the land.

It had been a week since they had broken out of the prison. It had been a week since the prisoners had turned themselves into a coordinated army. It had been a week since they had escaped.

It had been five days since they made their own little country on the borders of three larger ones. It had also been two days since they had ambushed a patrol with a Noble. Lucky for Sinjid though, the person who was in that patrol was a Gamont. More then that. It was Guiche the royal heir. Oh vengeance was going to be sweet.

It was why a majority of the men were sleeping having gotten used to the screams of the prisoners their boss had gotten his hands on.

(In Sinjid's Tent)

And he had saved the best for last.

I grabbed my tools from my pockets. I only needed two for this job but they were two tools I would never go without. My vegetable peeler and my pocket knife, I had bought from a merchant. He probably had no idea that I was going to use these two tools in such a brutal manner.

Guiche was now crying his eyes out and faintly trying to resist. Coward, weakling. These were the thoughts running through my head as I descended upon the captured noble in front of me. I knew this idiotic boy would only give me a little information but that didn't matter. I was doing this for the satisfaction of torturing him fully. After all its not about the revolution. Its not about chaos. Its not about me. Its about sending a message.

I walked toward the naked normal. What an unhealthy boy. From the way his muscles were like, there were no used to large amounts of physical activity. A very good reason why I defeated him.

I stared at the boy with a manic glint in my eye.

"My, my how the tables have turned haven't day, Guiche. It was only yesterday did I feel like I was the one held prisoner. Oh yes it was yesterday! Of course I was really held "prisoner"."

Guiche sobs increased greatly as I felt my body feel a rush of adrenaline. This was going to be exciting. I had the boy gagged so that I didn't have to hear his stupid speech. I only wanted his screams.

"Tell me Guiche do you know what this is?"

I raised my knife and peeler. His eyes lit with recognition but he didn't want to give me the satisfaction of answering. Well you can't have everything in life.

Quickly I cut of one of his fingers slowly. Delicately like you would do so with a log of wood. My hands were steady as I carved his finger out and held it up to him. The brat was no crying his eyes out. Really that's all it took to break him? One finger? Well this was going to be disappointing.

"Tut, tut, I expected more from you guiche. Especially one of such "high" noble statue," I airquoted. It didn't matter. I ungagged him and cut off his other fingers just as slowly as the first. In less than two mintues all the fingers of his left hand were in mine. I made sure be do it slowly so that he didn't pass out from shock. that wouldn't do at all.

I picked up the fingers and chose the thumb. I could use one today. Not really caring I popped it into my mouth. How ... Delectible. I hated cannabilism for its sheer violation but I wanted to teach Guiche a few horrifying manners.

The boy struggled against the restraints once again but they held firmly. I just waited for his efforts to die down enough so that I could practically taste the hopelessness of his situation.

Once it did I force fed him each of his fingers digit by digit, slowly with his blood as the drink that will help down the food. After all I didn't want him choking to death.

Then slowly ever, so slowly, I started to peel away his skin. Every bit of his skin.

(In the town's Square)

The next day they found what was left of Guiche's body hanging in the middle of his father's courtyard with one simple message.

You're next.

After all I did have to take in the military perspective even if I did consider myself an artist.


End file.
